Mi pelirrojo favorito
by saris305
Summary: Despues de la Guerra Seguir Adelante no es facil y Charlie descubren Hermione Juntos Como Hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO.- LA FIESTA.

El la había dejado para ir a saludar a sus conocidos, ella miraba a la gente arrepintiéndose de estar ahí, viendo bailar a sus amigas divertidas mientras ella cada vez se sentía mas estúpida por estando ahí parada con un vestido que jamás había soñado ponerse y con el cual ante su clara modestia le asentaba muy bien, pero eso no importaba estaba recargada en una pared viendo la fiesta y viendo a su pareja reír con sus conocidos, compañeros, amigos o lo que fueran de el.

Molesta cambio de dirección su vista posándola en la primer pareja que se atravesó, para su alegría eran Ginny y Harry bailando sin mucha maestría pero con lindo ritmo, se veían lindos juntos, sintió un golpe en la parte baja de su estomago respiro un poco aminorando así el dolor, no había comido nada en todo el día entre los preparativos de la fiesta de la cual ella se había encargado por suplicas de los gemelos y después cuando ella había llegado a la madriguera ante la irrupción de las chicas en su comida, se la llevaron casi a fuerza para que se preparara para la dichosa reunión.

Y ahora estando ahí, jamás se imagino aquello parada con un hermoso vestido que según sus amigas le robaría el aire a cualquiera que la mirara pero no al parecer solo era un invento mas de su imaginación no había recibido mas que un "lindo vestido", ya llevaba ahí mas de dos horas y no había bailado ni una sola pieza y era por eso por lo que se sentía como si estuviera fuera de lugar, soltó un suspiro mientras recorría la pista viendo mas parejas, cuando abruptamente una llamo su atención.

Estaban bailando demasiado pegados, el le susurraba palabras al oído y ella tenia una sonrisa estúpida en su cara no sabia quien era pero tampoco le importo hasta que vio lo que le dio un golpe a su orgullo y porque no también a su corazón.

Ella acerco su cara lentamente y lo beso minutos que fueron interminables hasta que noto que el correspondió el gesto.

Se tenso en su lugar se acomodo el maldito vestido dio la vuelta para salir de ese estúpido lugar y de esa estúpida fiesta con tan buen ambiente para el romance del cual ella era la culpable.

Choco con alguien por la rapidez de sus pasos, pero no le importo solo veía la puerta de salida que era ahora su objetivo mas importante, después de unos pocos minutos los que a ella le parecieron días logro salir del cálido salón dejando su abrigo adentro y afuera hacia un frio demoledor, pero a ella el golpe del viento directo a su cara fue un bálsamo para sus adentros aunque no estaba segura de porque rayos actuaba de esa manera pero simplemente era así, recargo sus manos en la baranda y respiro fuerte con la mirada y la cabeza baja dejando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones casi obligadamente.

Separo las manos y las refugio en un abrazo ensimismado tratando de calmar los escalofríos que rondaban su cuerpo hasta que una cálida tela cayo en sus hombros para ser mas específicos un cálido saco de color negro que se poso en sus hombros casi abrazándolos con la misma fuerza que lo hacia antes ella pero logrando mejor su objetivo.

Ella no volteo la mirada ni hiso nada seguía de la misma manera viendo los arboles blandirse ante el viento furico, pero tenia que armarse de valor y encarar aquella persona que por el olor que llegaba a sus fosas nasales proveniente de sus hombros era un hombre.

Con la determinación que consiguió juntar en esos momentos de respiro volteo para encontrarse a un castaño claro que la miraba con una linda sonrisa de comprensión.

Se quedo estupefacta no atino a decir nada mientras abría y cerraba la boca vacilante.

-Hola Hermione no se si te acuerdes de mi soy...

-Oliver Wood...

-Mhh, si creo que si te acuerdas de mi.- le contesto con una voz suave pero bastante varonil.

Se hiso un silencio bastante cómodo pero suspendido por una nueva ráfaga de viento que hiso que ella sujetara mas fuerte la prenda sobre su cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo ella solo atino a decir un leve gracias el cual fue correspondido por una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-La fiesta esta divertida ¿no crees?, hiciste un gran trabajo.

Ella lo miro apenada y desvió un momento su vista de el para posarla en el piso.

-Y ¿como has estado?, supongo que algo atareada con todo lo de la tienda de los gemelos.

Ella asintió lentamente y miro de nuevo al chico a los ojos, pero pego un brinco cuando el ruido de la caída de una rama la asusto.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar esta haciendo demasiado frio no te parece.

Lo pensó unos minutos pero negó con la cabeza desviando de nuevo la mirada.

-No gracias-se quito el saco de los hombros y dio unos pasos hacia el joven pero como si algo le hubiera movido el suelo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer si no es porque fue atrapada por unos brazos fuertes por su cintura con gran delicadeza.

Cerro los ojos y apoyo los brazos en el pecho del chico por inercia para poder estabilizarse pasaron unos minutos en el cual ninguno dijo nada hasta que ella lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con unos negros preocupados.

-Te encuentras bien.

-Si lo siento solo fue un pequeño mareo, es que no he comido nada en el día con eso de los preparativos, no me dio tiempo.- dijo apenada.

-Ah, pero no hay que preocuparse eso tiene arreglo, vamos -le tomo la mano y la jalo.

-¿A donde vamos?-

-Pues para adentro para que cenes algo.- dijo como si fuero lo más obvio.

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero regresar ahí, gracias por todo.- le dijo tendiéndole el saco que llevaba en la mano.

El se paro y la miro confundido para después cambiar a una expresión seria, que amedrento un poco a la castaña, tomo el saco con su mano libre y se lo volvió a poner a la chica quien ahora ponía cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno eso también tiene arreglo, vamos te invito a cenar, no puedes andar por la vida sin nada en el estomago.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, anda si no quieres regresar pues no lo haremos.- le dijo con seguridad y sin darle vía para una negativa.

-De... de acuerdo.

El solo sonrió le tomo más suavemente de la mano para acercarla y desaparecer en un instante.

Mientras una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba por fin de una de las esquinas con una sonrisa deslumbrante ante la escena que presencio y con una alegría y calma justificada ahora que sabía que su amiga estaba en buenas manos entro de nuevo al salón.

Se topo rápidamente con dos miradas azules de distintas tonalidades y fuerza, a las cuales les hiso señas para que se acercaran, lo cual hicieron de inmediato.

-¿Que paso Ginny?-

-Tranquila Luna, Hermione este bien.-

-Segura la vi salir de aquí casi corriendo, hasta empujo a Wodd y ni siquiera se disculpo.

-Lo se Pansy lo vi.

-Bueno pero hablaste con ella ¿donde esta? no la veo.-

-Se fue...

-¿Como que se fue?, ¿A donde?, ¿Que te dijo?-

-Tranquilízate Pansy una pregunta a la vez. Cuando salí a verla no estaba sola, al parecer nuestro queridísimo Oliver Wood, me gano a llegar con ella...

Las dos chicas la miraban sorprendidas y con una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja les contaba lo sucedido.

-Wohh, esa Granger tiene suerte, una cena con Oliver Wodd.

Ginny solo asintió con una mirada tranquila, pero la cambio a una molesta cuando su hermano se le acerco.

-Ginny has visto a Hermione, no la encuentro.

-Realmente te importa, si hace solo unos minutos no te importo mientras estabas con tu amiguita.-le contesto la chica con una voz Desafiante que dejo fuera de lugar a su hermano.

-Yo... no es lo que piensas...

-Sabes no me interesa, Hermione se canso de verte con otros y estar botada en un rincón así que se fue.

-¿Como que se fue?, ¿a donde?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia weasley, que decepción y nosotras que creímos que eras diferente.- Sin mas la chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia lavender que por fin había logrado separarse de Ron y la esperaba para que le dijera que estaba pasando.

-Disculpa a Pansy es que esta molesta, pero tiene razón, lo mejor es que regreses con tus amigos Hermione ya no va a regresar, compermiso.-

-Si Luna, nos vemos al rato.- la rubia avanzo con pasos ligeros.

Ginny se giro y camino hacia Harry que la miraba expectante regalándole antes una mirada de desdén a su hermano mayor.

El chico regreso con sus amigos integrándose rápidamente a la plática.

-Oigan alguien vio a Oliver, no lo encuentro.

-Salió con una chica y ya va el tiempo que ninguno de los dos entra así que no hay de preocuparse Casandra o acaso querías ver su cara después del numerito que armaste con el pelirrojo.

La chica solo lo miro furiosa y lo ignoro toda la noche aunque muchos de los comentarios que dio el resto de la noche dañaban su pequeña coraza.

* * *

Bueno, bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic.

Ya se que dirán bueno y esta tipa que onda saca y saca historias pues la verdad si, ja, pero déjenme decirles que esta historia esta casi terminada no es muy larga así que espero no pasen de ocho capítulos estoy por el seis.

Bueno así comienza esta historia que de verdad intente no hacerla con tanto drama pero no puedo evitarlo nace de mi.

Una cosa más si ustedes me otorgan el favor de dejarme sus comentarios iré subiendo los capítulos mas rápido Xd (les meto presión).

Ah, antes de que lo olvide he tenido la colaboración de mi entrañable amiga "absnow" o como yo la conozco Alejandra, así que gracias por soportar mis delirios y ayudarme.

Sin mas su desquiciada y emprendedora escritora.


	2. Chapter 2

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

* * *

CAP.2 LA PLÁTICA.

Aparecieron en un parpadeo en la entrada de un lujoso restaurant, ella lo miro interrogante mientras se separaban y el tomo su mano para encaminarla hacia la entrada.

En cuanto entraron al gran restaurante de inmediato le retiraron el saco de los hombros y fueron conducidos a una mesa y les dejaron el menú.

La castaña miro el lugar un poco sorprendida había ido a lugares así, pero se sintió un poco cohibida ante el panorama del lugar además había que agregar que muchos de los comensales los volteaban a ver y algunos no retiraban la mirada de ellos.

-No creas que te traje aquí por presunción- le dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio que se había establecido desde que se habían aparecido- pero creo que hay que aprovechar nuestros atuendos no te parece vamos muy elegantes.-le dijo fijándose en su vestido y luego señalándose a si mismo con su traje negro y su camisa blanca sin corbata.

Hermione lo miro y sonrió.-Lo bueno es que ya no se es tan exigente con la vestimenta, pues no traes corbata.-

El soltó una carcajada limpia, lo cual la hiso enrojecer un poco.

-Te confiare un gran secreto- se acerco a su oído y le susurro las palabras.-odio las corbatas- después se alejo tomando de nuevo el menú entre sus manos.

Ella le brindo una sonrisa y se acerco como el lo hiso.-Yo también las odio.-

El le regreso la mirada cómplice y agrego ante de separarse- Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto.-

Ella solo asintió un poco azorada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que fue el de nuevo quien hablo.

-Ya sabes que vas a ordenar.

Ella levanto la mirada y negó.

-Quieres que ordene por ti.

Dudo unos segundos pero después asintió con tranquilidad y el sonrió.

-Pero que sea ligero.

-Que dices claro que no, necesitas fuerzas no has comido en todo el día.

-Pero ya es tarde para comer pesado.

-No te preocupes, te gustara lo que ordenare.-

Se acerco el mesero tomo la orden y retiro las cartas de la mesa.

-Oye no te parece que nos miran demasiado.

-Si, pero es normal, vengo con la mujer mas hermosa de todo Londres, causo envidia.-

Hermione enrojeció hasta el cabello y miro al chico a los ojos.

-Gra... gracias.

El le sonrió de nuevo y le guiño un ojo en signo de complicidad.

Llego el mesero y dejo la botella de vino tinto que haba pedido Oliver con unos entremeses para después desaparecer. Oliver la destapo y lo sirvió en las copas con audacia.

-Oye no se preocuparan en la fiesta si no te encuentran.- dijo Hermione quien de pronto cayo en el hecho de que el pudiera haber ido acompañado.

-No te preocupes ya soy mayor no hay de que preocuparse y ¿por ti?-

-Por mi tampoco mi "pareja" estaba muy ocupado no creo ni que lo note.-dijo con tristeza en la voz que no paso desapercibido para el chico.

-Pues es un tonto yo jamás hubiera dejado a una chica tan linda sola.- y de nuevo una de esas sonrisas tranquilas que hacían que ella se sonrojara con facilidad.- Aunque se puede decir que nuestras parejas son un par de tontos.

-Por que lo dices.-le dijo un poco confundida.- Si ibas acompañado.

El la miro seriamente y asintió.

-Iba con la chica que beso a Charlie.-

Ella dejo en el aire la copa de vino que iba a sus labios y lo miro sorprendida bajo la mano y puso la copa en la mesa mientras lo veía directamente a lo ojos.

-¿QUE?, pero ¿como...-

-LA verdad es que no somos nada en concreto pero realmente me molesto su actuación, si se iba a ver con él bien pudo haberlo dicho no te parece lo mismo él, me parece una reverenda estupidez, ¿Como es que terminaste yendo con el a la fiesta?-

Hermione lo miro y pensando unos minutos si contarle o no, pero decidió hacerlo después de todo ya había parecido una completa idiota así que decidió hacerlo.

-Pues veras todo empezó...

_**Flash back.**_

_**En la sala el fuego hacia que el ambiente fuera cálido, acompañado de las risas femeninas que hacia que ese fuera un momento grato.**_

_**-Vamos chicas, aceptémoslo, el hurón es demasiado guapo para su salud mental.**_

_**Más risas fueron acompañadas después del comentario.**_

_**-Si ese toque aristocrático es fabuloso.-**_

_**-Luna tiene razón, ese toque Malfoy es excelente.-**_

_**-a ti ¿que te parece hermi?**_

_**La aludida levanto la vista de su gran tomo de runas antiguas, y observo a sus compañeras con una tranquilidad incomoda.**_

_**-Bueno lavender ciertamente el hurón es un tipo guapo, tiene un físico excelente, pero todo eso queda arruinado en cuanto abre la boca.-**_

_**-Granger déjame rebatir, eso depende para que la abra.- su voz sonó demasiado picara ante el comentario.**_

_**-Por Merlín Parkinson hay datos de los cuales no nos interesa saber.**_

_**-tranquila Weasley pero es verdad hace maravillas con esa boca o ¿no Granger?**_

_**Decir que estaba roja era poco estaba que echaba humo mientras las demás chicas la miraban con una sonrisa picara y cara de sorpresa.**_

_**-Yo...Yo... pues.-**_

_**Luna soltó una carcajada inocente ante Hermione la cual amortiguo un ruido del que nadie se había percatado pues la atención estaba en la chica.**_

_**-No lo puedo creer, Hermione tu y el hurón, jamás pensé vivir para escuchar algo así.- dijo una pelirroja con voz indignada que acompañaba con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.**_

_**-Bueno pero como es que fue eso, anda dinos.**_

_**-Lavender no seas metiche.-**_

_**-Si no les dices tú lo platicare yo.- dijo con una mirada perversa una hermosa rubia.**_

_**-Maldita serpiente.- la aludida acompaño su bello rostro con una sonrisa socarrona.**_

_**-Bueno es que verán fue en la fiesta de aniversario de Hogwarts, a demás estábamos un poco alcoholizados, discutimos como siempre...**_

_**-Como siempre por Merlín si hasta lo golpeaste.**_

_**-Pues se lo merece.**_

_**-Ya no la interrumpan, continua.**_

_**-Gracias Luna, bueno en que iba a si, discutimos le di un pequeño golpe, y cuando iba con el segundo el atrapo mi mano antes, empezamos a discutir mas fuerte...**_

_**-mas fuerte por Merlín estabas gritando...**_

_**-Parkinson cállate.**_

_**-Perdón, perdón.**_

_**-Como sea el intento callarme con su mano en mi boca yo se la mordí, me agarro mas fuerte, y me dijo algo así como cállate de una maldita vez o no te gustara lo que hare para callarte, yo me burle y lo rete y pues en un instante el se acerco demasiado y me beso, así, sin mas.**_

_**Tres de las chicas soltaron un gritito de emoción mientras la otra solo reía.**_

_**-Pero eso no fue lo mejor, si no que después del beso a nuestra querida amiga le entro la conciencia de quien era y lo separo lo pateo en...**_

_**-No puede ser Hermione ibas a dejar a Malfoy sin descendencia.**_

_**-Increíble.**_

_**-El imbécil ese se lo merecía, debería agradecer que no recordaba que tenía varita si no pudo haber sido peor, pero fue solo eso, en cuanto me soltó salí casi corriendo. Y ya no paso nada más.**_

_**-Bueno hermi y ¿te gusto?**_

_**-La verdad besa muy bien, pero hay que aceptarlo por desgracia para nosotras es lo único bueno que sabe hacer con su boca, todo es perfecto hasta que la usa para hablar.**_

_**-Eso es verdad, tal ves con un silencius las cosas se arreglen.-dijo con mirada soñadora Luna.**_

_**-Por desgracia no yo ya lo he intentado empieza a comportarse como un bebe.- Contesto Pansy con una sonrisa divertida.**_

_**-Si lastima muy guapo y todo pero un completo imbécil.-agrego lavender con tristeza.**_

_**Las demás soltaron risas estridentes, que seguían amortiguando pequeños ruidos sordos que pasaban desapercibidos.**_

_**-Hermi creo que eres muy injusta con Malfoy.**_

_**-Tal vez pero pues el no es mi tipo.**_

_**Las chicas asintieron con tranquilidad.**_

_**-Si tienes razón no a todas les gustan los rubios.- agrego lavender.**_

_**-Si así es a mi me gustan mas los morenos, como Harry.-dijo Ginny con serenidad.**_

_**-Claro como Harry o mejor dicho Harry.-dijo Hermione con voz burlona.**_

_**-Vamos Hermione no vas a negar que Harry es lindo.-dijo lavender.**_

_**-No, es lindo y eso pero es Harry...- Como si con esa frase se diera a entender a la perfección.**_

_**-Hay Granger vamos acéptalo eso de la guerra y la escoba lo han ayudado a verse como todo un hombre.- dijo Pansy aun costado de Luna que solo asentía.**_

_**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que yo no veo a Harry como hombre.-dijo disculpándose.**_

_**-Entonces como lo ves, ¿como mujer o que diablos?- agrego lavender con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Pues algo así, mas bien lo veo como mi hermano, así que no le presto mucha atención.-concluyo como diciendo lo obvio.**_

_**-Aun así vamos mira viviste con el casi un año mientras estuvieron de viaje, lo has visto con menos ropa que alguna de nosotras así que debes de aclarar si esta bueno, ya sabes hay que observar la mercancía.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara.**_

_**-Pues por si no lo recuerdas no estábamos en un viaje de placer, no teníamos tiempo ni de descansar como es debido, mucho menos de observar nuestro cuerpo.- dijo regañándolas.**_

_**-No seas aguafiestas Hermione dinos.- la voz de Ginny sonaba suplicante.**_

_**-Por supuesto ya entendí por que no nos quieres decir.-dijo rápidamente la voz de luna.**_

_**-Así a ver dinos.-dijo sorprendida Hermione.**_

_**-Pues fácil siempre has visto a Harry como un hermano y nunca hubo problema alguno, pero si lo dejas de ver de esa forma puede que te guste y eso te preocupa.-**_

_**Hermione la miro asombrada, era una conclusión acertada, ella nunca había querido a Harry de alguna forma diferente a cariño de amigos y hermanos, era lo mas saludable no quería estar propensa al síndrome amo a Harry Potter como Ginny.**_

_**-No puedo creerlo, ¿es verdad?- ginny la miraba con sorpresa en la mirada.**_

_**-Claro que no, bueno... tal vez pero yo quiero a Harry como mi hermano.**_

_**-Estas segura, Hermione, yo no me molestare si es verdad, te lo aseguro en todo caso solo me preocupare tu eres una rival mas fuerte que cualquiera de su club de fans.- dijo Ginny como analizando la situación.**_

_**La castaña la miro con incredulidad.**_

_**-De donde sacas eso Ginny ni por un pelo seria yo mejor que tu, no digas tonterías, además hay que aceptar que algunas de las que tienen síndrome amo a Harry Potter son chicas muy lindas, no hay por donde comparar.**_

_**-No te atrevas a volver a repetir esa sarta de estupideces Hermione Granger, como te atreves a decir que no eres bonita o una persona que vale la pena, por Merlín en que carajos estas pensando...-dijo gritando Pansy ante la aprobación de sus amigas.**_

_**-yo...**_

_**-Basta ya, dejen a Hermione.-**_

_**-Gracias lav.**_

_**-Nada de gracias hablaremos de eso después.**_

_**Hermione solo asintió derrotada.**_

_**-Bueno si Harry no es tu tipo que me dices de Ron.- dijo ilusionada luna.**_

_**-La verdad no es porque este lavender aquí, pero ron y yo no encajamos de eso forma, solo somos y seremos amigos.-**_

_**-Pero no se besaron ustedes durante la batalla final...**_

_**-Si, si luna pero ese beso no fue de amor, bueno si pero no como se los explico...**_

_**Las chicas la miraban expectantes.**_

_**-Miren Harry, Ron y yo pasamos por muchas cosas estos últimos años, y en ese beso se eclipso todo, no era un beso de amor, era un beso desesperado suplicándonos para que ninguno de los cayera... no hubo sentimientos románticos mezclados ahí, fue mas urgencia, necesidad de saber que estaríamos bien. Solo eso.- dijo Hermione mirando las llamas de la chimenea.**_

_**Las chicas callaron ante la abstracción de Hermione, al parecer lo de Viktor aun le quemaba el alma.**_

_**-Bueno, a mi me gustan los pelirrojos.- dijo de repente luna sacando a las demás de su letargo.**_

_**-Si a mi también sobre todo los de encanto Weasley.- agrego lavender con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Mhh, pues, los pelirrojos tienen ese algo diferente que llaman la atención.-**_

_**-Pues no se Pansy a mi no me llaman tanto la atención.**_

_**-Hay Ginny pues porque tú eres pelirroja y te gusta Harry.**_

_**-Si, claro Hermione y también por que he vivido rodeado de 6 pelirrojos toda la vida.-**_

_**Las chicas rieron ante eso.**_

_**-Haber cual de los hermanos Weasley es el que les gusta más.**_

_**Todas voltearon a ver a Pansy, la primera en hablar fue lavender.**_

_**-A mi me gusta Ron.**_

_**-Yo creo que los gemelos son fantásticos.**_

_**-Bien luna, pues yo creo que Bill es el mejor.**_

_**De pronto las demás chicas asintieron.**_

_**-Tienes razón Bill tiene eso que lo hace especial, por ser el mayor a demás del mas rebelde, creo que cambio también me gusta mas Bill, tu que dices luna.**_

_**-Bueno es verdad lo que dicen Bill es lindo pero los gemelos siguen siendo para mi los mejores.**_

_**-Yo las apoyo chicas Bill es el mejor candidato Weasley, tu que opinas Hermione.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.**_

_**-Bueno pues yo creo que el mejor es Charlie.- dijo un poco sonrojada.**_

_**-¿Charlie?, dinos porque él.**_

_**-pues es cierto que Bill, es guapo pero el es un Casanova, un conquistador no por nada se caso con fleur, los gemelos son un caso especial no es que no sean atractivos pero se la viven en su mundo, Ron por su parte pues es fastidioso, Percy pues es él, pero Charlie es diferente no solo es guapo es caballeroso sin llegar a lo casanova de Bill, es divertido sin el extremo de los gemelos, es protector sin ser fastidioso como Ron y además siempre muestra ese lado tierno y misterioso que si lo observas bien cautiva.- dijo y soltó un suspiro.**_

_**-Creo que tiene razón cambio de parecer creo que mejor Charlie.-**_

_**-Yo también lavender, pensándolo como la serpiente que soy Charlie es una mejor opción.-**_

_**-Bueno viéndolo como lo dices Hermione Charlie tiene puntos extras, pero los gemelos... ahh...no se que decidir... bueno voto por Charlie.**_

_**-Bueno chicas tienen razón de mis hermanos creo que Charlie es el especial.-dijo la pelirroja asintiendo convencida.**_

_**-No se diga mas por votación unánime nuestro Weasley favorito es Charlie.-**_

_**Todas las chicas aplaudieron ante la ocurrencia de luna pero al terminar las palmas una voz interrumpió el festejo.**_

_**-Gracias chicas es un honor llevarme ese premio.-dijo un joven alto con un cuerpo bien formado por su vida con los dragones de unos ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa capaz de derretir el polo norte.**_

_**Todas se miraron unas a otras al percatarse que aun costado del joven se encontraban su hermanos y Draco Malfoy acompañado de Harry Potter.**_

_**La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione.**_

_**-Pero que demonios les pasa nos estuvieron espiando...**_

_**-Claro que no solo escuchamos por accidente, verdad.-dijo Draco con voz de inocencia.**_

_**-Por supuesto.-contesto rápidamente Harry mirando en especial a una pelirroja.**_

_**Los gemelos se acercaron hacia Hermione y se pusieron uno en cada lado de la chica.**_

_**-Hermione que no te parecemos, lindos, nosotros deberíamos ser tus Weasley`s favoritos.-**_

_**-Si que seria de ti sin nuestras bromas para que fueras feliz...**_

_**-Por supuesto tu vida seria gris y triste...**_

_**-Lo siento chicos pero ya se hiso la votación y el ganador fue Charlie ya no se puede cambiar de opinión.- dijo luna divertida.**_

_**-Bueno y que se gano Charlie como premio.-dijo Bill que se encontraba recargado aun costado del aludido.**_

_**Las chicas se miraron pensativas y Pansy sonrió cosa que hiso temblar a todos.**_

_**-Ya lo tengo se ha ganado un beso de cada una de nosotras te parece.-dijo Pansy autosuficiente.**_

_**El chico la observo un momento y luego solo sonrió subiendo los hombros en señal de aceptación. Las chicas se miraron divertidas y se pusieron de pie se acercaron una a una y le fueron dando un beso en la mejilla como premio.**_

_**-Vamos Hermione que esperas es tu turno.**_

_**-No Pansy yo paso.-**_

_**-De ninguna forma hermi, por tu culpa el gano y nos desplazo a nosotros verdad hermano.**_

_**-Claro Fred tiene razón, anda.**_

_**-No de verdad yo...**_

_**Pero los gemelos ya la habían levantado y casi arrastrándola la llevaban frente a Charlie que miraba la escena divertido.**_

_**Pero antes de llegar frente a él las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron dando paso a Molly Wesley con bolsas repletas de víveres en la sala, mirando la escena con cara confundida.**_

_**-Hola chicos que hacen, ¿por que llevan a Hermione arrastrando?-**_

_**-Nosotros, por supuesto que no, verdad George.-**_

_**-Claro mama estas viendo cosas.-**_

_**-Así, entonces suéltenla.-**_

_**Los chicos se miraron como si hubieran sido pillados en algo y la dejaron en el suelo.-**_

_**-Gracias señora Wesley.-**_

_**Ella solo le dio una sonrisa compresiva y agrego- Bueno sigan con lo que hacían, veo que estaban muy entretenidos, yo voy a preparar la cena que ya es tarde.- y se dirigió a la cocina.**_

_**-Espere señora Weasley yo la ayudo.**_

_**-Gracias Hermione pero no es necesario.**_

_**-No se preocupe es que ya estoy aburrida vamos la acompaño.**_

_**Sin mas tomo una de las bolsas y se dirigió casi corriendo a la cocina.**_

_**-Leona cobarde.-dijo en un grito Draco antes de que la chica desapareciera de la sala.**_

_**-No tientes a tu suerte Malfoy esta leona puede despedazarte vivo no lo olvides.-**_

_**Los demás solo se empezaron a reír ante la cara que puso Draco pues pensó que no lo había escuchado.**_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

-Aquí tienen su orden.- el mesero dejo los platos encima de la mesa.

Los chicos se miraron empezaron a comer para después reanudar la platica.

* * *

Aloha, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ahí les va el segundo capitulo el cual espero les haya agradado.

Este solo es un regalo, el siguiente lo subiré en quince días, claro si lo piden antes tal ves me convenzan. Xd (sonrisa malvada por mi rostro).

Por cierto con lo de la ortografía ciento si hay muchas de verdad siempre intento arreglar eso pero soy medio torpe, así que una disculpa.

De nuevo las gracias a mi querida Absnow, la cual me dio una gran ayuda en una escena para ser especifica la parte de la discusión por el saco, Xd esa a mi me encanto así gracias Ale.

Sin mas su desquiciada y emprendedora escritora.


	3. Chapter 3

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

* * *

_**CAP.3. Discusiones y citas.**_

Probablemente esa era la cena mas divertida que había tenido en años, él chico escucho su historia sin decir nada solo riendo en algunas partes al terminar de explicarle como es que acabo lleno con Charlie no la juzgo ni hiso un comentario, ya habían llegado al postre y los dos habían pedido pastel, habían estado comiendo del plato del otro con ese aire de intimidad que no había incomodado a ninguno así se entero que el chico durante la guerra había salido del país y se dedicaban a proteger y dar asilo a magos hijos de muggle, después de la caída de Voldemort regreso al país y cumplió su sueño se convirtió en jugador profesional y era capitán de su equipo.

El chico pidió la cuenta al mesero que le hiso la señal de que enseguida se la llevaría. Pero para su sorpresa un grupo de señores que se encontraban en la mesa de enfrente se acercaron y se presentaron.

-Buenas noches, esta todo bien la cuenta corre de parte de la casa.

-No de ninguna manera nosotros...

-No joven por favor acéptenos que el restaurante corra con la cuenta, solo le pido una foto y una dedicación para mi nieta.-

Oliver y Hermione se miraron ella le sonrió y lo miro esperando ver su reacción, termino asintiendo con la cabeza.

El mesero llego con una cámara fotográfica mágica la cual tendió al señor que se veía de unos 56 años pero con un rostro muy agradable.

Oliver se puso de pie para la foto pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando el señor le tendió la cámara y ayudo a Hermione para que se pusiera de pie con la misma cara de su acompañante.

-Espero señor no le moleste tomarnos usted la foto.- Oliver asintió y tomo la foto.

-Gracias- el señor tomo la cámara y se la tendió al mesero.

El mesero la tomo y se retiro con la cámara para revelar las fotos.

-Tal ves no me recuerde señorita Granger pero yo si.

Hermione lo miro intentando ver de donde lo podía conocer pero nada le vino a la cabeza.

-Disculpe señor `pero no lo recuerdo.

-No señorita no se disculpe usted es normal que no me recuerde es que en realidad jamás cruzamos palabras.- el señor comprendió la mirada confundida de Hermione y solo sonrió.- Mi nombre es Benjamín, fui uno de los presos de la Mansión Malfoy, usted me libero junto con mi esposa y le estoy eternamente agradecido le debemos la vida señorita y jamás lo vamos a olvidar. Mi mujer y yo intentamos hablar con usted para agradecerlo como es debido pero pensamos que tal ves le molestaría y estaba aun todo eso de las redadas de los mortifago.

Oliver miraba al señor sorprendido escuchando todo lo que decía y pensando que Hermione tenía bien merecido el titulo de héroe de la nación.

-Gracias señor, pero no tiene que agradecer nada en ese momento yo hice lo que tenia que hacer y me alegra mucho que usted y su familia se encentren ahora bien.-dijo la chica algo sonrojada por toda la atención pues todos los miraban.

-De ninguna manera le debo mi vida y la de mi familia y estaré eternamente agradecido y si alguna vez necesita algo solo tiene que pedirlo- el mesero se acerco con las fotos en la mano- ah, que bien ya están aquí las fotos, gracias puedes retirarte- el mesero hiso una reverencia y se fue.- le pido por favor que le dedique unas palabras a mi nieta, le estiro la foto donde estaban ambos dándose la mano y sonriendo y una pluma para que la firmara, ella azorada la tomo y escribió unas cuantas líneas. Le tendió la foto al señor con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene.-

-Gracias señorita y regresen cuando quieran es mas le pido que venga a desayunar o comer aquí todos los días para mi será un placer atenderla.-

Oliver se reía de las caras que ponía Hermione cada vez que le decían algo y decidió salvarla.

-Por supuesto señor ella le tomara la palabra y vendrá cada que pueda pero ahora si nos permite ya nos retiramos que aun tenemos un compromiso que cumplir.-dijo de una manera muy educada acercándose a Hermione posándole una mano en la espalda y con la otra tomando la de la castaña.

-Claro por supuesto, no los retraso mas, muchas gracias y pasen una muy buena noche.- los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, cuando el señor los detuvo por ultima vez.-Esperen esta foto es para ustedes.- les tendió una foto donde aparecen ellos acercándose y susurrándose algo al oído para después reírse, el chico la tomo y agradeció para después salir del lugar.

-muchas gracias Oliver me salvaste.-dijo Hermione en cuanto puso un pie fuera del restaurant.

-jajá, no te preocupes la verdad fue sorpresivo pero bueno así es la fama.- tomo el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de la chica.

-gracias, pero yo no soy famosa, tu si...

-vamos no seas modesta, eres uno de los tres héroes nacionales.-

-¿héroes nacionales?-dijo mirándolo directo a la cara.

-así es cuando vencieron a Voldemort y empezaron a atrapar a los mortios, en el profeta los empezaron a llamar héroes nacionales a ti, a Harry y a Ron, no me digas que no lo sabias.-termino con una sonrisa dulce en la cara.

-la verdad es que no.-bajo un poco la mirada.-me he desconectado del mundo.

-no te preocupes mejor así, sino se te sube la fama y no hablarías ni conmigo.-

-como crees, pero es normal que te sientas opacado.-le devolvió con una sonrisa franca la cual le encanto a Oliver.

-bueno vamos que se nos termina el día.-

-vamos, ¿a donde?-

-pues a terminar esta noche como es debido, no bailaste ni una sola pieza verdad.-ella solo asintió un poco cabizbaja.- bueno pues arreglaremos eso, pues yo también no baile y tenia muchas ganas así que vámonos.- tomándola rápidamente de la mano para acercarla a el desaparecieron.

Aparecieron frente a un local bien iluminado con mucha gente formada queriendo entrar, el la llevo hacia la puerta brincándose a toda la gente que esperaba para que la dejaran entrar.

En cuanto el guardia los vio quito la cadena y los dejo pasar apretando la mano de Oliver con entusiasmo, y cuando volteo a ver con quien iba abrió la boca y solo balbuceaba.

-ohh, Merlín, ohh, pero si es, ohh, Merlín, es...

Oliver sonrió divertido mientras veía a Hermione ponerse roja.

-buenas noches.-dijo con voz tímida.

-bu... buenas noches, señorita gra... Granger, es un placer tenerla aquí.-le dijo el cuidador de forma torpe estirando la mano a la cual Hermione respondió educadamente.

-lo que se le ofrezca señorita, no dude en pedírmelo, por favor.-ella asintió volteando la mirada hacia Oliver pidiéndole que la sacara de esta, Oliver comprendiendo la tomo de la mano y entraron por fin al establecimiento.

-no puedo creerlo Hermione estas eclipsando mi fama.-dijo el chico riendo divertido.

-no es divertido, no se como lo manejan ustedes.-dijo Hermione con falsa molestia, pero después se le escapo la risa.

-ven tomemos una mesa.

Oliver la dirigió hacia una zona que también estaba separada por una cadena y un cuidador.

En cuanto el hombre vio a Oliver quito la cadena y los dejo pasar sin decir palabra alguna.

Tomaron una mesa en el lugar había unas veinticinco mesas pero solo la mitad estaban ocupadas.

El mesero se acerco a ellos para que pidieran sus tragos.

-¿que deseas tomar?-

-una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien, no me llevo, mucho con el alcohol.-

-tráiganos dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor.- el mesero de inmediato las llevo y se retiro.

Le dieron unos tragos mientras Hermione observaba el lugar asombrada por el buen gusto de Oliver le agradeció que la llevara ahí al parecer era uno de los lugares exclusivos de los siempre hablaban las chicas.

-hola, hola, pero que tenemos aquí si no es otra que mi querida come libros-Granger-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que Hermione de inmediato reconoció.

-vaya pensé que ya habían exterminado a las serpientes en azkaban.

Oliver observo atento la forma de dirigirse de los chicos y cuando iba a decir algo vio sorpresivamente como los chicos se abrazaban a modo de saludo soltó un suspiro aliviado del cual los chicos se percataron.

-hola Wodd agradable sorpresa, no me digas que pensaste que nos batiríamos a duelo hasta morir.-dijo el chico sumamente divertido.

-la verdad es que si lo pensé.-dilo el otro un poco sonrojado.

-no te preocupes Oliver, ya sabes lo que dicen con las serpientes mucha maña pero muy idiotas.-

-calma leona ya sabes ruges muy fuerte pero no despeinas.

-vaya veo que sus discusiones han madurado y yo que esperaba insultos.-dijo el chico divertido.

-claro que no eso los guardo para la casa.-

-¿viven juntos?-dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

El chico soltó una carcajada-por supuesto que si.-hiso una pausa y con una sonrisa malvada agrego.- junto a Potter, los Weasley, Pansy y...-

-ya Malfoy cállate, todos vivimos en la madriguera, luna esta pasando sus vacaciones con nosotros también.-

-ah, claro, lo siento.-

-no te preocupes.-

-y bueno leona ¿vienen solos?-dijo viendo a Oliver y las dos cervezas sobre la mesa.

-pues si ya no estaba muy a gusto en la fiesta y Oliver me rescato y aquí estamos y tu ¿porque no estas haya?-

-Pues quede de salir con los chicos desde antes y no recordaba que era el mismo día de la fiesta así que solo estuve en la presentación de las nuevas bromas y vine aquí.

-ahh, claro.-

-bueno vénganse con nosotros, les prometo no arruinar su cita.-dijo de forma malévola Hermione rodo los ojos y movió la cabeza, miro a Oliver para ver que decidía y este asintió no muy convencido.

Ya llevaban dos horas en el lugar y había reído bailado y disfrutado como nunca, entre los chicos que decía Draco estaban Blaise, Teo, Gregory, vencen y Astoria con los que para sorpresa de todos se llevaron de maravilla y bailaron hasta que los pies ya le dolían.

Hermione vio su reloj y ya daban las dos de la mañana se sentía ya un poco mareada pues al reunirse con los demás Draco le había hecho beber whisky de fuego diciéndole que si bailaba no se le subiría y como una sorpresa mas en esa noche fue cierto pero ahora si ya estaba cansada.

Miro a Oliver que le regreso la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo, pues logro ver que la castaña ya se quería retirar.

La tomo de la mano y recogió el saco del respaldo de su silla y caminando hacia Draco y los chicos para despedirse.

-bueno chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos...

-pero porque Oliver no puedes irte la estamos pasando muy bien verdad Hermione no se vayan.- dijo el rubio que ya arrastraba las palabras.

-Draco ha sido un día largo y ya estoy un poco cansada.

-este bien los dejaremos ir, pero antes tendrán que tomarse la última copa con nosotros verdad chicos.-

Los demás asintieron gritando.

-de acuerdo pero es la ultima.-

-por supuesto- movió su varita y en todos los vasos apareció el liquido, levanto su copa hacia Hermione con una sonrisa.-por Granger la persona mas molesta, mandona, gritona- Hermione giro los ojos ante eso ya conocía a Malfoy.-y que por fin esta mostrando otra vez ese valor Grifindor con el que innumerables veces pateo mi trasero, salud por ella.

Todos levantaron la copa y dijeron salud y bebieron hasta el fondo.

Hermione se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo.

-me da gusto de verdad Granger, ya era momento que decidieras volver a vivir.-

Hermione le dio una sonrisa triste a Draco este la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Oliver Wodd, mas te vale que cuides de Granger por que si le haces algo créeme que te las verías conmigo y me encargaría personalmente de decírselo a Potter y Wesley créeme no la pasaras bien.

Oliver solo sonrió y asintió.

-no te preocupes Malfoy, con ella tengo para tener cuidado.-

-tienes razón, todos caemos frente a ella.-

-bueno ustedes dos basta, vámonos ya.-tomo a Oliver del brazo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Cuando salieron el viento les dio de golpe en la cara Oliver rápidamente cubrió a Hermione con el saco y caminaron por la calle.

-te parece bien si te acompaño hasta la casa.-dijo Oliver mas como petición que como pregunta.

Hermione lo miro y asintió estaba sonrojada el ultimo vaso de whisky y el viento ya la estaban mareando.

-de acuerdo.-pero antes de que hiciera algo mas Hermione se acerco a el lo tomo de la cintura y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a los bordes de un jardín y no muy lejos se veía la casa de los Wesley o la madriguera como todos la llamaban.

-era mi turno de aparecernos.-dijo Hermione cuando abrió los ojos.

-bueno no puedo quejarme me gustan las sorpresas.-

Hermione soltó una carcajada, tomo la mano de Oliver y caminaron hacia la casa.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta Oliver hablo un poco tambaleante.

-Hermione se que es muy pronto para invitarte a desayunar.- Hermione lo miro sorprendida y un poco desilusionada pues si el se lo hubiera pedido ella habría dicho que si sin pensarlo pero con lo que siguió le cambio la cara por una sonrisa. Así que ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar mañana?

Hermione lo miro con felicidad y asintió de inmediato.

-genial paso por ti a las nueve, ¿te parece bien?-

-si, nos vemos mañana entonces.- ella se acerco a él le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y tomo el pomo de la puerta para girarlo pero antes de otra cosa lo miro a los ojos.-muchas gracias por todo fue un una noche fantástica.-

-para mi también, nos vemos mañana.- Oliver dio la vuelta y camino por el sendero por el cual llego con la castaña, por otro lado ella entro en la casa con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando por fin entro a la casa para su sorpresa todos estaban sentados en la sala y al verla entrar corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Hermione, estás bien! - dijo Harry mientras se lanzaba sobre ella

-¡Por Merlín! Nos tenías muy preocupados - Ron copió a su amigo y también le dio un abrazo

-Eh...

-¿Dónde estabas? - dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba a la chica - ¿Y de quién es esto?

-Pues es un saco que no es obvio Weasley.-dijo Pansy con tono duro.

-Y ¿De quién es?

Hermione lo miro sorprendida por la forma en la que le hablo y algo en ella se encendió.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones-Hermione no podía creer que después de lo que había pasado Charlie todavía sintiera que pudiera hacer algún reclamo, aunque notó la sorpresa del pelirrojo ante su respuesta.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos ella ya no era así, hacia tiempo que era sumisa, les sorprendió la actitud que extrañaban de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - la molestia se podía leer en el rostro de Charlie - Tú ibas conmigo, no podías desaparecerte así sin decirme nada

-¿Y por qué no?, tenías muy buena compañía, tal vez por eso no te diste cuenta de que yo ya no estaba en la fiesta

-¿Es un reclamo?

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, es más puedes correr a los brazos de esa chica, eso lo haces con facilidad

-Tal vez lo haga - la voz de Charlie tenía un tono burlón - al menos ella si sabe bailar, en cambio tú...

Ron le iba a reclamar a su hermano cuando la voz de Hermione se le adelanto.

-¡Ya basta, Charlie! - Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia - No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, además no me lastimarás diciendo esas cosas - aunque Hermione estaba llena de ira no quería hacerlo tan evidente, Charlie Weasley no tendría ese gusto - Me equivoqué... pensé que eras un poco más... inteligente.

Los demás estaban en sumidos en silencio sitiándose incómodos en una escena donde no tenían nada que ver, se miraron entre ellos decidiendo dejarlos para que discutieran solos, pero la voz de Charlie los sorprendió.

-¿Cómo quien? ya se ¿como el tipo que te dio este saco?

-Si, precisamente como él

-¿Ah si? ¿Me dirás quién es? - dijo Charlie mientras le arrebató el saco y lo arrojaba al piso

-No, no lo haré - Hermione recogió el saco - que te baste con saber que es alguien mucho mejor que tú.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escala leras con paso firme pero antes de subirlas se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Charlie.-por cierto la próxima que vez sino tienes ganas de acompañarme o algo te pido que no aceptes por obligación o compromiso es detestable, buenas noches.-sin mas subió las escaleras dejando a todos callados y sobre todo a uno de los pelirrojos rojo de la vergüenza y de coraje.

El sol le estaba dando directo en la cara se removió un poco en la cama, se sentía cansada pero una vez ya despierta seria imposible volver a dormir así que se levanto despacio le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca reseca, camino hacia el baño cuidando no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras.

Tomo un baño con agua caliente sintiendo como el dolor muscular se iba desvaneciendo, salió del baño en vuelta en una toalla, se para frente al armario que estaba extendido mágicamente para poder albergar la ropa de las demás chicas, tomo unos jeans y una blusa blanca de manga corta.

Se vistió con calma sin ningún apuro, se arreglo su cabello dejándolo suelto y aplicando una que otra posición que sus amigas le habían regalado para que su cabello dejara de ser un nido de ratas.

Salió de la habitación bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con la señora Weasley que ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días señora weasley.

-Buenos días Hermione porque te levantaste tan temprano según se llegaron tarde ayer de la fiesta.

-Pues si pero es que.-hiso una pequeña pausa viendo a la señora Wesley le daba pena decirle a la señora algunas cosas pues antes eso era trabajo de su madre.- un amigo me invito a almorzar con el hoy.

Molly se quedo parada y volteo a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa en su cara.

-De verdad, que bueno linda es muy bueno que salgas.

LA chica levanto la cara y le regreso la sonrisa.

-Pero haber dime ¿que es lo que te molesta o incomoda?-

-ES que, bueno yo pues no me siento cómoda con mi ropa me queda demasiado grande.

-Y porque no le pediste ropa a las chicas, estoy segura que ellas te hubieran prestado algo.

-Si pero es que su ropa no es mi estilo.-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Haber ponte de pie déjame verte.

LA castaña se puso de pie para que la evaluaran, la señora weasley tomo su varita mientras observaba a la chica en su ropa unas tres tallas más grande que la de ella.

-Ya se que vamos hacer.-señalo su ropa y dijo algunos hechizos que de inmediato redujeron la ropa de la chica sin dejarla ceñida al cuerpo.- asi esta mejor que te parece, solo había que quitarle algunas tallas de encima.

Hermione asintió contenta.

-Y dime de donde conoces a ese chico.-pregunto mientras regresaba a la preparación del desayuno.

-Pues fuimos juntos a Howarts y nos encontramos ayer en la fiesta si lo conoce es Oliver Wood.

-Oh si ya lo recuerdo es el capitán de uno de esos equipos de quiddich, me alegra mucho que te animes a salir ya era hora querida no hacías mas que ir a la tienda y de regreso a la casa.

-Pues si pero...-soltó un suspiro triste que no paso desapercibido por su acompañante que de inmediato agrego algo.

-Y sabes a donde van a ir.

-La verdad es que no, ayer cuando me trajo solo acordamos que vendría a recogerme a las nueve.

-¿Cuando te trajo?-

La castaña miro dubitativamente a la señora weasley sin saber si era buena idea contarle lo que paso la noche anterior.

-Vamos no te preocupes cuéntame que paso anoche, vi a Charlie con la chica esa.-dijo en tono molesto.

-De acuerdo pues vera...

Le conto lo que paso con Charlie y todo lo que hiso con Oliver mientras ella escuchaba en silencio y de ves en cuando asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues me da gusto que pusieras en su sitio a mi hijo, no se que le pasa el generalmente no se comporta así.

-No se preocupe señora weasley la verdad no estoy molesta con Charlie lo mas seguro es que se haya sentido presionado.

No paso mucho mas tiempo cuando alguien toco la puerta de la entrada, las dos mujeres se miraron sabiendo que era Oliver la señora weasley le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hiso el efecto deseado.

-Diviértete mucho cariño.

-Gracias señora weasley.

-No regreses tan tarde.

La chica asintió y salió de la cocina directo a la puerta cuando la abrió vio al chico vestido casual llevaba unos jeans y una playera blanca con un chaqueta negra se veía muy apuesto, el chico le regalo una sonrisa.

-Lista para irnos.

-Claro vámonos.-salieron de la casa en silencio caminaron hasta la entrada del bosque y desaparecieron juntos.

* * *

Aloha, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me agrada que le vaya gustando.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 que fue redactado con la ayuda de mi queridísima ale o como es conocida por el mundo Absnow, je, je, te quiero.

Como sea recuerden dejar sus comentarios y agregarme a sus favoritos :D

Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos pronto.

Este solo es un regalo, el siguiente lo subiré en quince días, claro si lo piden antes tal ves me convenzan. Xd (sonrisa malvada por mi rostro).

Sin mas su desquiciada y emprendedora escritora.


	4. Chapter 4

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

* * *

_**Capi 4. De todo tipo de pláticas.**_

Sus pies tocaron el suelo con fuerza y por instinto ella se aferro a él hasta que recupero el equilibrio.

-Lo siento.- dijo separándose de el sonrojada.

-No te preocupes me encanta aparecerme contigo.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella no supo que contestar así que prefirió callar levanto la vista y se sorprendió con la visión que encontró frente a ella.

-Wooh, ¿donde estamos?.-dijo mirando a Oliver con sorpresa.

-Estamos en la casa de campo de mi familia.- le tendió una mano la cual ella acepto y caminaron por la vereda que se asomaba hacia la casa.

-Es muy linda.- dijo una vez dentro de la casa, si bien la casa no era pomposa estaba excelentemente decorada lo cual le daba un toque arrogante y misterioso.

-Pues solo un poco, pero ven ya debes tener hambre.- La jalo de la mano y salieron por la puerta trasera.

Oliver se detuvo en un árbol que se encontraba en la mitad de su jardín un gran roble de mucho cientos de años al parecer, cientos de hojas secas cubrían el pasto dándole al paisaje un toque muy pintoresco que le fascino a Hermione cuando rodearon el roble ella distinguió una manta en el pasto y una gran canasta en el ella.

-Señorita tome asiento por favor.-hiso un reverencia educada la cual hiso reír a Hermione.

-De acuerdo apuesto caballero.-

Los dos se sentaron uno a lado de otro y recargados en el tronco del gran árbol.

-Empecemos con los deliciosos manjares preparados especialmente para mi bella acompañante.- tomo la canasta y saco de todo tipo de platillos para empezar a comer.

* * *

-Buenos días mama.

-Buenos días hija, ya siéntense a desayunar.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento en la mesa donde ya estaban todos desayunando.

-Oigan chicas ¿donde esta Hermione?-

Las chicas se miraron cayendo en cuenta de que no la habían visto.

-Pensamos que estaría aquí Harry cuando despertamos ella ya no estaba.

Los chicos se miraron entre si preguntándose por su amiga hasta que la señora Wesley decidió contestar.

-No se preocupen ella salió a almorzar con un amigo en la mañana.

Charlie que en ese momento estaba dándole un trago al zumo de calabaza se atraganto y empezó a toser escandalosamente.

-Eh Charlie te encuentras bien.-dijo uno de los gemelos observándolo con detenimiento.

-Si.- se levanto de la mesa y salió de la casa sin decir ni una palabra más.

-¿y a este que le pasa?- dijo Ron viendo salir a su hermano por la puerta en dirección al jardín.

Nadie contesto nada, después de unos minutos Bill se puso de pie y salió sin ser notado más que por dos pelirrojos que ya venían siguiendo la situación desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Charlie camino sin rumbo fijo dejo que sus pies lo giraran después de todo siempre acababa llegando al mismo lugar, y así fue, vio su viejo roble a la orilla de un pequeño lago tomo asiento en una de las ramas y cerro los ojos intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

-Sabes Charlie, me pregunto ¿que es lo que te esta pasando?-

El chico no se sobresalto su hermano Bill era el único que sabia de ese lugar y como siempre también sabia que iría a buscarlo aunque solo fuera para hacerle compañía.

-Quieres saber algo.-hiso una pausa y continuo.-yo también me lo estoy preguntando.

Bill observo a su hermano y por primera vez en la vida logro ver la confusión y el temor en su mirada algo que nunca había sucedido.

-Sabes hermanito creo que si sabes que es lo que te sucede, pero para mi sorpresa no se porque no quieres aceptarlo.-dijo mirándolo directo a la cara.

-No se de que estas hablando.-dijo intentando desarmar la afirmación de su hermano.

-Si lo sabes o tienes una idea de ello.-dijo tajantemente.- lo que me sorprende es que no tengas el valor de aceptarlo al menos a ti mismo.

Charlie volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando calmar el remolino de emociones que se removían en su interior.

-No tiene nada de malo, es mas ya esperaba que esto sucediera.- su hermano abrió los ojos.- no te sorprendas era obvio que terminaría gustándote o algo mas.- volvió a hacer una pausa pero al observar el silencio desidia continuar.- sabes le prestaste demasiada atención, pasaste demasiado tiempo a su lado ya sea para ayudarla o por lo que haya sido tu escusa, pero la verdad es que fue ella quien te salvo a ti, fue ella quien estuvo para ti, fuiste tu quien se apoyo en ella.- levanto la mano para callar al pelirrojo que intento interrumpir.-yo no digo que haya estado mal, no me malentiendas todos lo pasamos mal y cada quien intento seguir como pudo.- soltó un suspiro.- ella sufrió tal vez mas que todos nosotros y le esta costando poder seguir adelante tal ves ya no le es suficiente escudarse en la tienda de los gemelos y regresar para sentarse enfrente de la chimenea con un libro que ni siquiera hace el intento de leer, pero yo se bien que desde que la empezaste a acompañar, su dolor si no es que haya disminuido ha podido hacerlo tolerable, sabes una persona como ella no merece cargar con todo eso en su hombros, pero como sea.-bajo de la rama del árbol.- lo que si te pido que hagas por tu bien y el de ella es que te disculpes, te comportaste como un estúpido y no lo eres al menos no el Charlie Wesley que yo conozco.

Charlie vio a su hermano partir por el sendero rumbo a la casa soltó un suspiro y se acomodo dejando su mente vagar por las profundidades del lago como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar una solución a todo lo que gritaba en su interior, pensando como es que había llegado a ese punto.

_**....Flash back.....**_

_**Había una tormenta que azotaba el silencio y tranquilidad de la noche en una casa antigua atiborrada de gente, pero a pesar de la hora había una castaña sentada en el sillón mas grande acurrucada en una orilla mirando el vacio que dejo las llamas de la chimenea recién extinguida.**_

_**Charlie bajo las escaleras pisando en lugares exactos para evitar algún ruido, llego directo a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua había tenido de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla que lo perseguía todas las noches desde la muerte de su hermano perca aun sentía la impotencia carcomer su pecho, salió a la sala y ahí la vio al parecer ella no se había percatado de su presencia lentamente se acerco para observar si es que estaba dormida.**_

_**Se quedo observando a la chica cuando estuvo mas cerca, su pecho se estrujo y sintió una patada en el estomago, sintió coraje con la vida como es que haberes nos paga tan mal vio a una de las personas mas fuertes que había conocida en su vida hecha trizas demolida a nada, se veía tan indefensa que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue caminar hacia el sillón y sentarse en el espacio libre que dejaba su cuerpo sin decir ni una sola palabra solo haciéndose mutua compañía.**_

_**Y así fue lo que por meses se había convertido en su ritual, se encontraban en la sala los dos solos en el mismo sillón haberes acompañados por las llamas de la chimeneas que empezaban a menguar para después extinguirse y quedarse en penumbras hasta que uno de los dos era vencido por el sueño y era llevado por el otro hacia su cama.**_

_**Así empezó todo, primero eran las noches en la compañía del otro, después fueron los paseos por el jardín que los dos usaban de escusas para escapar de las miradas de la casa.**_

_**Una noche sin mas ella estaba sentada en la sala mirando su acostumbrado vacio cuando de la nada miro a su acompañante, el sintiéndose victima del escrutinio le regreso la mirada igual de intensa.**_

_**Después de dudar lo que fueron horas Hermione alarga su brazo y le tendió una botellita la cual sin dudar tomo totalmente extrañado.**_

_**-Te ayudara con las pesadillas.-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.**_

_**-Gracias pero las posiciones para dormir sin sueños no...**_

_**-No es una posición para dormir sin sueños.- miro la cara extrañada del chico.- tu solo tómala, después de todo no pierdes nada con probar, necesitas descansar tu aspecto no es bueno.**_

_**-Ha gracias, pero miremos quien habla de bueno aspectos...**_

_**-Déjalo ya, estuve trabajando en ella por días y es exactamente lo que necesitamos así que tu solo tómala antes de recostarte.- sin mas se puso de pie y subió las escaleras sin ningún problema después él pudo escuchar el momento en que la puerta de la habitación que ella compartía con su hermanita se cerro.**_

_**Esa fue la primera vez en casi un año que pudo descansar realmente y después de ese momento el no sabia como pero siempre una botellita con el líquido aparecía en su mesa cada noche. **_

_**........End flash back.............**_

Era verdad se había comportado como un completo idiota, no entendía porque o tal vez si pero no quería buscar mas haya de eso temía a la respuesta.

Él se había apoyado en Hermione Granger, por supuesto que si, ella lo había sacado de el hoyo de una manera increíble y sin embargo ella aun seguía sumida en sus propias sombras que guardaba solo para ella, él al igual que muchos de los que vivían en esa casa habían intentado saber como se dieron las cosas pero era un tema vetado nadie hablaba de lo sucedido nadie conocía los hechos con exactitud.

Soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones pesadamente al menos ya había algo que sabia y tenia que hacer ofrecerle disculpas a Hermione por su comportamiento.

Al parecer el tiempo había transcurrido velozmente pues el sol empezó a esconderse por el horizonte brindando sus últimos besos de luz.

Se puso de pie y camino de regreso a la madriguera ya era hora de la cena y su madre estaría histérica por no saber de el. Extrañaba Rumania al menos ahí tenia un poco de libertad pero era odioso estando ahí extrañaba a su familia si bien decidió regresar para ayudar con lo de la guerra después no se quiso ir por lo de su hermano ahora se sentía a gusto ahí no había ningún pretexto mas que el gusto que tenia al entrar a su casa y verlos a todos ahí aunque siempre notaba el espacio vacio que todos se empeñaban en cubrir con risas y bromas.

YA le habían pedido que regresara, los dragones habían llegado hacer su vida pero ya no quería eso, la guerra lo había hecho ver las cosas de manera diferente no es que quisiera una vida aburrida ni nada por el estilo solo buscaba algo mas sin saber aun que, eso realmente lo molestaba el siempre había sabido que era lo que quería para su vida y había luchado por conseguirlo sin importar ningún impedimento pero ahora no tenia la menor idea de por donde empezar y eso también ya lo estaba empezando a cansar.

Llego a la puerta de la casa y de un mejor humor entro viendo el revuelo que había en la cocina.

-Esto no le va a gustar para nada a Hermione.-dijo Luna mientras las demás cabezas le daban la razón.

-Puede que ya hasta se haya enterado.-dijo Ron a Harry.

-No lo creo si fuera así ya nos hubieran mandado a llamar de azkaban.-dijo Pansy como si fuera lo mas obvio.- será mejor que le avise a Draco para que este aquí necesitaremos refuerzos para cuando le demos la noticia.- levanto su varita y conjuro su patronus que salió de inmediato.

-Va a querer matar a esa chismosa.-

-Si Ginny pero tenemos que decírselo si se lo ocultamos va a hacer peor.

-Pero Harry...

-Nada de peros en cuanto llegue le diremos lo que salió.-dijo en tono tajante del cual nadie pudo ni quiso discutir.

Charlie observo el alboroto sin entender absolutamente nada se acerco a Bill y se sentó aun lado de él.

-Aun no ha llegado Hermione.-dijo en un susurro para que solo su hermano mayor lo acuchara pero para su desgracia no fue así dos pelirrojos idénticos físicamente se adelantaron al hermano mayor a contestar.

-No querido Charlie aun regresa y no...-

-Queremos que lo haga cuando venga y se entere.-

-Va explotar la bomba.-

-Va a matar a Rita.-

-Primero la torturara.-

-Despellejara...-

-La volverá a torturar.-

-Y por ultimo la matara.-

-Y después de matarla, la volverá a torturar.-

Todos veían a los gemelos con risitas nerviosas y Charlie seguía sin entender nada.

-Chicos yo...-

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos pero...

-No te preocupes te guardaremos el secreto.-dijo uno de los gemelos cerrándole un ojo en signo de complicidad.

-Solo te pedimos que no vuelvas a comportarte como un idiota con nuestra hermi.-

-O te las veras con nosotros.-

-No te conviene tenernos de enemigos hermanito.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada que le dio escalofríos, era un hecho esos dos cuando querían podían intimidar hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

-Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a desacerté de Oliver.-

-Si, nos gustas más tú y queremos a hermi como cuñada.

-Solo sigue nuestros consejos.

-Chicos yo...-

-No nos agradezcas aun...-

-Chicos...-

-Déjalo todos en nuestras manos.-

-Chicos...

-No te preocupes...

-¡CHICOS!-todos los voltearon a ver Charlie, se sonrojo mientras Bill lloraba de la risa.- chicos no se de que demonios me están hablando.

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver confusos y empezaron a hablar entre ellos nuevamente.

-Entonces George aun no se ha dado cuenta.

-Si claro, pero aun así hay que ayudarlo, Fred.

-Pero primero tiene que saber.-

-Tenemos que dejar que el se de cuenta por si solo.-

-Pero George que haremos con Oliver.-

-Tendremos que quitarlo del camino.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tienes razón Fred, solo habrá que hacer.

-Pequeñas modificaciones.

-Insignificantes cambios.-

-No llevara demasiado tiempo.-dijo el otro poniéndose de acuerdo ante sus dos hermanos mayores que los miraban sin entender demasiado.

-No te preocupes Charlie cuando lo sepas hablaremos.- se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la cocina sin hacerle caso a nadie mas, con un plan que empezarían esa misma noche.

-Y a estos ¿que les pasa?-

-No tengo mucha idea, pero espero no hagan una locura.- Charlie solo asintió ante el comentario de su hermano.-Lo que le espera a Oliver, pobre.-dijo en un murmullo solo entendible para él.

-Oye y ¿que es eso que no quieren que Hermione sepa?-

-Ten Charlie.- le tendió una copia del profeta.

Charlie abrió por completo los ojos se veía una foto de Hermione con un chico, de inmediato leyó el titular.

""Hermione Granger ataca de nuevo al mundo del quidditch""

Leyó el articulo rápidamente y se sorprendió de la sarta de estupideces que decía La rata de Rita, ahora entendía porque estaban tan preocupados Hermione Granger iría a matar a Rita Skitter.

Aunque todo eso no pudo evitar que por alguna extraña razón le molestara demasiado ver a Hermione con Oliver Wood ahora entendía de quien era el dichoso saco.

Soltó el aire y se puso atento al notar el silencio de la cocina pues se escucharon ruidos en la entrada de la casa.

* * *

Se había pasado la mañana y la tarde bastante bien, platicando de cosas no muy relevantes generalmente un poco mas de él.

Estaba un poco menos tensa de como se había sentido en los últimos meses.

Observo a Oliver atentamente se comportaba como un caballero, aun no entendía como era posible que esa tal Casandra no abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del hombre que la estaba esperando era totalmente sorprendente.

El era un gran chico enamorado de una persona que no lo notaba sintió un poco de pena por él pero se veía convencido en seguir intentándolo, se alegro un poco de él sabia que con perseverancia haría que esa chica tonta lo notara, si bien ahora sentía tranquilidad de estar en su compañía pues ya estaba segura que no buscaba en ella algo mas que una simple amistad o compañía.

-Hermione, dime una cosa.-dijo viéndola directo a la cara.- y no es que este mal pero me causa curiosidad, ¿como siendo la bruja mas inteligente que haya salido de Howarts trabajes en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley?-

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas muchos se las habían hecho pero ella solo se dignaba a encogerse de hombros, si bien antes había tenido muchas aspiraciones todas se vinieron abajo después del día negro marcado en su vida.

-Pues veraz.- midio bien la repuesta que le iba a dar.-se gana muy bien.

Oliver la observo y soltó una risa divertida y se dio cuenta del increíble cambio en la cara de Hermione no es que estuviera feliz pero se veía algo relajada, ahora miraba hacia enfrente con algo que no supo distinguir en la mirada.

-Bueno Hermione creo que ya es hora de irnos, no quiero que estén preocupados por ti y por lo que se cuenta Potter y Weasley son capaces de poner a todo el departamento de aurores solo para buscarte.-

-Si tienes razón, además le prometí a la señora Weasley que llegaría temprano y ya va a ser la hora de la cena, son casi las ocho.- Se puso de pie tranquilamente seguida por el chico.

-Pues muchas gracias por todo Hermione, la verdad me la pase muy bien aunque siento que solo hablamos de mí.-

-Yo también me la pase bien y la verdad como ya te dije antes no hay mucho que saber de mi pues no hay gran cosa en mi vida, solo radica mi trabajo con los gemelos y mi estadía en la casa de Ron.- dijo con una tranquilidad que Oliver se le hiso dolorosa y se reprendió mentalmente por insistir en algo mas.

-De acuerdo, vámonos te llevo.- el tomo su mano y desaparecieron rumbo a la madriguera.

Caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta principal.

-De veras tengo que entregarte tu saco.-dijo Hermione recordando la escena que armo Charlie en torno a eso.

-Si gracias.-llegaron a la puerta Hermione con un leve movimiento de varita hiso que el saco apareciera en sus manos se lo tendió y cuando se iba a acercar a despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla alguien la tomo del brazo y la alejo.

-Hermione Granger me puedes explicar que demonios significa esto.- la aludida volteo a mirar a la persona que le estaba armando todo ese numerito.

-Fred Weasley me puedes explicar ¿que crees que estas haciendo?-dijo en un tono seco totalmente suave y amenazante que hiso que a los dos hombres los recorrieran una ola de temor.

Pensando que probablemente moría por aquello decidió continuar.- Estoy cuidando tu integridad querida Hermione, como quieres que me sienta cuando te vas toda la mañana y regresas a esta hora sin haberle avisado a nadie.-dijo en un tono teatral que a Oliver le causo gracia.

-Demonios disculpa se me había olvidado que te crees mi madre.-dijo con el mismo tono frio pero sin tanta agresión.

-Bueno y si el es tu madre yo acabare siendo tu padre.- detras de la puerta apareció el otro gemelo con una sonrisa diabólica.- y como es mi deber defender la virtud de mi florecita.- dijo viendo a Hermione con burla.- tendré que correr a este joven.

Oliver no aguanto más y soltó su risa contenida.

-Mucho gusto soy Oliver Wood y les puedo dar mi palabra que la virtud de su hija esta intacta.- dijo siguiéndoles el juego a los gemelos.

Hermione volteo a ver al chico reprendiéndolo por seguirles el juego a esos dos locos.

-Bueno ahora que lo conocemos joven, me puede explicar sus intenciones con respecto a mi florecita.-dijo George abrazando protectoramente a Hermione.

-Claro que solo busco una amistad sincera.-

-Si claro una amistad cree que soy tonto.- dijo con tono serio mientras Hermione se soltaba del abrazo.

-Por supuesto que no cree que eres tonto.-hiso una pausa dramática.- cree que eres un idiota y no ha estado mas cerca de la realidad y ahora mismo se van o me las pagaran.- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos sospesando que tan peligroso seria ignorarla.

-Pero florecita solo nos preocupamos por ti.- dijo Fred Weasley.

-Les contare hasta tres si no se van se a tendrán a las consecuencias, uno, dos.-los chicos se miraron y sonrieron divertidamente ¿que les podría hacer Hermione Granger?- tres.-los gemelos no se movieron ni un centímetro grave error.

Con un ágil movimiento de varita transformo a los dos gemelos en comadrejas y los dejo elevados en el aire.

Oliver abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa para después soltarse a reír.

-Se los advertí.-dijo mirando a las comadrejas se volteo hacia el joven que reía a carcajada limpia.-lo siento Oliver pero ya conoces como son estos dos.

-No te preocupes Hermione, nos veremos luego.-se despidió con un beso en su mejilla.

-Claro Oliver y no se te olvide mandarme los boletos yo iré con mucho gusto.

-Gracias Hermione, adiós.- dijo dirigiéndose por el camino por el cual habían llegado.

-Ahora ustedes dos, arreglaremos cuentas.- dijo mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la cocina.

* * *

Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta sorprendiendo a casi todos en la cocina que estaban pendientes del momento en el Hermione entrara.

-Draco llegas a tiempo Hermione aun no entra.-

-Cálmate Pansy ya me encargue yo de todo.-dijo atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-¿De que precisamente te encargaste?-

-De la chismosa esa Potter, mañana escribirá sus disculpas y una nueva redacción que yo personalmente leeré para su publicación.

-Bueno ese es un problema menos, ayudara a calmar a Hermione cuando se entere.-

-Ginny no creen que exageran con respecto a la reacción de Hermione.-

-No Lavender lo veras en unos minutos.-

Todos se tensaron cuando vieron entrar a Hermione con una cara seria y con dos animales en los aires.

-Hermione, pero ¿que demonios estas haciendo?-

-Tranquilo Harry solo sigo la lección de ojo-loco.- La miraron sin comprender solo Draco lo supo.

-Esa lección como la llamas no fue de ojo-loco en realidad fue del mortifago ese.-dijo con molestia mientras Ron y Harry reían a carcajada limpia recordando ese día.

-Claro el día en que convirtieron a Malfoy en un huron, como olvidarlo.-dijo Ron riendo fuerte.

-Bueno si es eso ¿Quienes son esas comadrejas?-

Con un movimiento de varita las comadrejas se convirtieron en los gemelos nuevamente y cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo.

-Hermione que mala eres nosotros solo estábamos cuidándote y un poco preocupados por ti, no es verdad Fred.-

-Si Hermione George y yo solo estábamos cuidándote.-

-¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Que esos dos...-

-Nosotros dos solo estábamos vigilando que Oliver no se sobrepasara con nuestra Hermione.-

-¿QUE?, ese se estaba aprovechando de Hermione.-dijo gritando mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

-Cálmate Ronald, él no se estaba aprovechando de mí ni nada de eso.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron antes de que atravesara la puerta.-y mejor siéntate antes de que termines como tus hermanos.

Ron la miro y vio que la varita aun estaba colgando de su brazo y supo que ella era mas rápida así que le hiso caso.

-Ahora ustedes dos.-dijo viendo a los gemelos que se estaban poniendo de pie.- cuando vean a Oliver le pedirán una disculpa por la forma en la que se comportaron quedo claro.

Los gemelos se miraron cómplices y asintieron.

-Bien, estoy cansada me voy a dormir un rato.-

-Hermione espera necesito hablar contigo.-dijo Harry rápidamente, con ganas de matar a los gemelos por alterar a Hermione.

-Dime Harry.-

-Siéntate.- dijo tendiéndole una silla a lado de Ron.

-Harry no des rodeos y dime de una maldita vez que sucede.-

El chico trago en seco, tomo una de las copias del periódico y simplemente se lo entrego, ella lo tomo ante la mirada nerviosa de todos.

Sus manos se contrajeron con fuerza sobre el periódico, su mirada se volvió obscura y ruda mientras leía.

-Esa maldita.- dijo siseando a algunos les recordó a la forma de hablar de Snape.

Ella estaba intentando contener la furia que crecía en su interior, el ambiente se volvió de inmediato pesado la acción de respirar se volvía difícil y de pronto todos los vasos de la mesa explotaron, todos se pusieron de pie mientras las cosas sucedían.

-Hermione cálmate.-le dijo Harry tomándola de un hombro.

-Vamos Hermione.-dijo Ron imitando a su amigo, mientras los demás veían la escena.

-La voy a matar.- Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No Hermione tranquilízate ya me encargue yo de ella.-dijo Draco poniéndose frente a ella.

Hermione miro a Draco directo a los ojos y vio que era verdad levanto la varita y viajo en sus pensamientos.

Todos la miraron asombrados pero nadie se movió de sus lugares.

-De acuerdo pero adviértele que como esto vuelva a pasar no me importara estar de naciones en azkaban y recuérdale con quien se esta metiendo.-se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento mas de varita toda la cocina volvió a estar en orden.

* * *

Se había quedado dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada pero el movimiento de su gato la despertó, observo la habitación todas estaban ya acostadas se levanto de la cama observando la ventana y viendo la penetrante noche soltando un suspiro se puso de pie y salió en silencio de la habitación.

Hacia frio pero él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba frustrado, sus sentimientos lo hacían ver cada vez mas confuso, ahora entendía que se sentía celoso pero no entendía realmente porque, él no tenia nada con ella después de todo pero por su cabeza vagaban escenas de los dos soportando el silencio, el dolor y rencores juntos solo con su compañía, suspiro lentamente se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Hermione pero no sabia que o mejor dicho no quería saberlo.

Tiro de su cabello por no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria y se puso de pie maldiciendo internamente a la vida que lo colocaba en posiciones que él no deseaba, ahora tendría que pedirle una disculpa a Hermione por su forma de comportarse y todo por su maldita amiga y Oliver Wodd, ella queriendo darle celos había besado a Charlie y él simplemente había correspondido dejándose llevar para después darse cuenta la estupidez que había hecho cuando quiso buscar a Hermione ella ya no estaba al igual que Oliver, quien iba a pensar que eso desencadenaría a todo esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora Casandra estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas porque Oliver no le habla desde ese día y el muerto de celos porque Hermione a estado saliendo con Oliver y por lo que dijeron los gemelos con grandes intenciones, soltó un golpe a la pared y en ese instante escucho el caer de un vaso asustado abrió la puerta entrando a la cocina y para su sorpresa se encontró con Hermione con la varita en reste.

Hermione bajo la varita al ver que era Charlie, se había espantado al escuchar el golpe que el vaso cayo de su mano, se agacho para recoger los trozos de vidrio olvidando por un momento que lo podía hacer con magia.

El la vio sorprendido y se acerco para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos de vidrio regañándose interiormente un segundo después por haber olvidado su varita en su habitación.

-Lo demás lo puedes recoger con magia.-dijo monótonamente ella se golpeo internamente y lo hiso quedando así limpio de agua el suelo.

-Lamento haberte asustado.-dijo Charlie viéndola directamente a los ojos también sabiendo que era oportunidad para su disculpa.

-No te preocupes estaba distraída.-

-Espera Hermione me gustaría hablar contigo.-dijo tomándola del brazo para detenerla ella volteo y solo asintió.

Se sentaron en la mesa uno a lado de otro en silencio hasta que el joven se sintió preparado para romperlo.

-Me gustaría pedirte una disculpa, me he comportado contigo como un idiota pero realmente no se que fue lo que paso conmigo.-dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando la mesa Hermione lo miro sorprendida el siempre había sido muy seguro de si mismo pero ahora se mostraba confuso y apenado lo cual la hiso saber que no le estaba mintiendo.

-No te preocupes, solo te pido que no vuelva a suceder.

-Te lo prometo.- djo levantando la cabeza y tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

A ella sorprendentemente eso no le molesto y se quedaron unos minutos mas en silencio tomados de las manos hasta que una luz se prendió de repente sobresaltándolos.

-Perdón yo no quería interrumpir solo venia por un vaso de agua.-dijo el intruso mirando con una media sonrisa sus manos entrelazadas que en el acto separaron.

-Yo mejor me voy a dormir buenas noches Charlie.-hiso una pausa miro al intruso y mientras salió solo dijo.- Malfoy.

El rubio la miro mientras subía las escaleras después dirigió la mirada al chico que se ponía de pie.

-No te vayas tengo ganas de hablar contigo un momento.-dijo sentándose frente a el e incitándolo a que lo imitara.

-Tú dirás.- dijo en un tono seco.

-¿Estas enamorado de Hermione?-

EL Pelirrojo aburo sus ojos llenos de sorpresa después de unos minutos recupero su temple pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Tomare tu silencio como un si.-dijo el muchacho lentamente mirando la reacción.- mira la verdad ya me esperaba algo así, pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir es que la lastimes ella merece ser feliz no la ha pasado nada bien y apenas esta saliendo adelante como para que...

-Mira yo no le quiero hacer daño, pero estoy confundido no se exactamente lo que siento.-

-Pues aclárate pronto y si la quieres has algo o te ganaran.- se puso de pie y salió de la cocina tal y como entro dejando a un confundido Charlie.

* * *

Aloha, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me agrada que le vaya gustando.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 que fue redactado con la ayuda de mi queridísima ale o como es conocida por el mundo Absnow, je, je, te quiero.

Como sea recuerden dejar sus comentarios y agregarme a sus favoritos :D

Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos pronto.

Este solo es un regalo, el siguiente lo subiré en quince días, claro si lo piden antes tal ves me convenzan. Xd (sonrisa malvada por mi rostro).

Sin mas su desquiciada y emprendedora escritora.


	5. Chapter 5

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

_**Se que no tiene mucho que ver pero mientras escribirá este capitulo esta canción no dejaba de sonar en la habitación.**_

_**Yellow de Coldplay.**_

_**Tal vez les de inspiración al igual que a mi.**_

* * *

_**Capi 5. La invitación.**_

La semana casi terminaba ya era sábado y las cosas estaban tranquilas por decirlo de algún modo, Rita Sketter había sacado un nuevo articulo desmintiendo y disculpándose por las ofensas dirigidas a Hermione, Draco había hecho que renunciara al profeta alegando que se iría de vacaciones.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa sirviéndose el desayuno cuando una lechuza negra entro por la ventana abierta de la cocina para posarse delicadamente frente a Hermione ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Ella la leyó rápidamente sin comentar nada, después de terminar recogió su plato y salió rumbo a su habitación a contestar su carta, mientras dejaba a las personas muertas de la curiosidad.

-¿Quien le habrá escrito?- pregunto Lavender llena de curiosidad.

-Seguramente fue Oliver para pedirle una cita.-

-Ojala Ginny ya lleva casi toda la semana sin salir, solo ha ido a la tienda el miércoles pero de ahí se la ha pasado encerrada.

-Esperemos eso Luna.-mientras todos los hombres escuchaban la platica en especial uno pelirrojo.

* * *

Subió directo a su habitación tomo un pergamino y su pluma para mandar su respuesta. Una vez escrita la releyó para ver que dejaba en claro todo y salió de nuevo hacia la cocina buscando a Harry para que le prestara su lechuza.

-Oye Harry crees que me podrías prestar a...

-Tómala Hermione no la voy a necesitar, ¿A quien le estas escribiendo?-pregunto intentando no sonar curioso.

-A Oliver.-dijo mientras mandaba la carta.

-Ah, ¿van a salir?-

-Algo así, tenemos asuntos que atender.-sin mas salió hacia el jardín.-nos vemos en la comida.- emprendio camino hacia el bosque necesitaba pensar un poco.

La miraron extrañados pero nadie hiso comentario alguno, mientras dos pelirrojos y un rubio fijaban la vista en un joven que no le había quitado la mirada de encima y después de lo que a él le parecieron unos minutos salió dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que ella.

Camino lentamente por la vereda internándose en el bosque sin un destino fijo, sin saber muy bien como llego a una pequeña laguna que nunca había visto se acerco a ella.

Se quito las sandalias y metió los pies al agua fresca disfrutando la sensación del agua fría en su piel.

Charlie salió de la cocina meditando las cosas y como siempre sus pies lo dirigieron por si solos a su santuario, él había salido detrás de Hermione pero no vio hacia donde se dirigió así que la perdió de vista.

Camino hacia su árbol necesitaba relajarse así que la idea de meterse al agua y de alguna manera ahogar sus dudas le pareció lo mas acertado, rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y sin ningún pudor se arrojo a la laguna seguro de que estaría tranquilo dado que nadie conocía ese lugar a excepción de Bill, pero que le podría importar a Bill si el nadaba desnudo, grave error.

Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados , así que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba ahí hasta que escucho el choque de un cuerpo con el agua se asusto y con el brinco que pego se resbalo cayendo al agua mientras soltaba un grito de sorpresa.

Charlie asustado por el grito busco la fuente proveniente de este hasta que vio a alguien manoteando en el agua se acerco nadando rápidamente tomo a la persona suavemente de la cintura y la levanto pegándola a su cuerpo.

Hermione desesperada empezó a dar manotazos en el agua intentando impulsarse hacia la orilla cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura ayudándola a salir a flote sin pensarlo demasiado se aferro al cuello del extraño.

Él sintió como se aferraba a su cuello subió una de sus manos y le acaricio el cabello tratando de calmarla mientras tosía por el agua que había tragado.

Hermione separo la cara del pecho del joven y levanto la vista sorprendida por quien fue su salvador.

-Cha...Charlie.-dijo viéndolo a los ojos sorprendida.

-Hermione, pero... ¿estas bien?-dijo viéndola con sorpresa y preocupación.

-Si, yo, me ah, me asuste y caí en el agua.-dijo nerviosa.

-Discúlpame no te había visto, pensé que no había nadie este lugar solo lo frecuentamos Bill y yo.-dijo sujetándola con un poco de mas presión pues se estaba hundiendo.

-Yo es la primera vez que lo veo estaba dando un paseo cuando llegue aquí.-dijo mientras bajaba la voz un poco apenada.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, estas mejor.-

-Si, gracias, solo fue el susto.-dijo separándose un poco de Charlie y en ese momento fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que Charlie estaba desnudo de inmediato su cara se tiño de rojo y eso hiso que Charlie se mirara para recordar que estaba desnudo frente a Hermione Granger.

-Yo...yo, este... yo pensé que estaría solo.- dijo adquiriendo un color rojo en su cara similar al de Hermione.

-Lo... lo mejor será salir.-dijo nerviosa, para después agregar.-este... yo... pues... me...

Charlie recuperado de la sorpresa y de la extraña situación vio el nerviosismo de Hermione y formo una sonrisa que Hermione percibió y molesta subió los brazos que tenia reposando sobre el cuello del chico hacia su cabeza y con fuerza lo sumergió unos segundos.

Cuando salió del agua la miro enojado mientras ella reía con alegría, él se quedo sorprendido hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía reír de verdad, se quedo observándola deleitado por la situación hasta que poco a poco ella dejo de reír.

-Ya terminaste de burlarte.-le dijo acercándola mas a él, ella por inercia puso sus manos sobre su pecho y borro todo resquicio de burla de su cara.

Veía a Charlie confundida y a gusto con el panorama, tenia un cuerpo perfecto con algunas cicatrices y pequeñas quemaduras seguramente hechas por dragones, pero eso lo hacia ver mas masculino dejo sus manos vagar por el torso del chico mientras lo recorría con la mirada grabándoselo en la memoria.

EL observo en silencio como la chica recorría su pecho mientras la miraba embelesado, sintiendo poco a poco como esas inocentes caricias llenaban su cuerpo de un calor alucinante.

Despacio subió la mirada hasta conectarla con la del chico quien la miraba con un brillo especial, ninguno decía nada, se sentían en las nubes poco a poco los dos fueron acercando sus rostros.

Primero fue una suave caricia exquisita según la opinión de Hermione, después sus labios moviéndose rítmicamente acoplándose a él que era delicado, para después sentir la lengua de Charlie moverse juguetonamente y ella aceptando abriendo la boca para permitirse disfrutar aun mas.

Tal y como había empezado se fue aminorando hasta que se separaron juntando las frentes, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos aun llena de esa sensación de felicidad en el cuerpo, Charlie acaba de confirmar lo que tanto había estado buscando, su respuesta, estaba enamorado de Hermione.

-¡HERMIONE!-

Como si se hubiera tratado de un golpe en la cara abrió los ojos y sintió como la realidad le llegaba de frente, asustada por el nuevo rumbo de sus pensamientos se separo bruscamente del chico y dando tontas brazadas se acerco a la orilla para después salir del lago, cuando intento levantarse volvió a caer viendo que se había lastimado el pie derecho.

-Mierda.-dijo mientras se tomaba delicadamente el pie teñido de sangre.

-Espera voy a salir, voltéate.- dijo en tono serio viendo la sangre correr por el pie de Hermione.

Salió rápidamente del agua tomo su ropa busco su varita y con un movimiento delicado estaba vestido, se acerco a Hermione y tomo su pie apunto con su varita y dejo de salir sangre.

-Gra.. Gracias.- intento ponerse de pie y sintió el dolor recorrerla dejo el intento y se volvió a sentar.

-Sera mejor que yo te lleve.-la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra por debajo de sus pies, sin darle tiempo a replicar a la chica.

Ella guardo silencio y se sujeto con una mano de la playera del joven y con la otra del hombro mientras el se dirigía hacia la casa.

Casi apunto de llegar se encontraron con Ron y Lavender que al verlos corrieron hacia ellos.

-¿Que paso Hermione estas bien?- pregunto de inmediato Ron.

-Si solo me lastime el pie-

-Nos tenias preocupados, estábamos buscándote.-dijo Lavender mirando a los dos chicos aun mojados.

-Si yo estaba paseando y encontré a Charlie y este...-

-Se cayó cuando escucho a alguien gritandole.- acompletando Charlie con tranquilidad.

-Si este me caí y ¿para que me buscaban?-dijo agradeciéndole internamente al chico por su respuesta.

-Ah, si es que Oliver llego hace como media hora buscándote.-contesto Ron como si nada.

Charlie endureció el rostro y tenso el cuerpo cosa que no paso desapercibida por lavender.

-Vamos entremos de una vez.-Ron se dio la vuelta y camino como si nada.

Lavender levanto la varita y de inmediato dejo secos a los dos chicos quienes le dieron las gracias mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino.

* * *

Fred le dio un codazo a George cuando vieron salir a su hermano mayor, este asintió con una sonrisa traviesa poniéndose de pie.

-Nos vemos familia daremos un paseo.

Salieron de la cocina rápidamente siguiendo el camino que había tomado Hermione.

La vieron unos metros delante de ellos y con una risilla burlona iban moviendo su varita dirigiendo los pasos de la castaña sin que ella se diera cuenta, a donde ellos estaban seguros llegaría su hermano Charlie.

Una vez que Hermione metió sus pies al agua ellos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos desde donde tenían una vista privilegiada.

-Espero no tarde mucho.-

-Calma ya sabes que le gusta caminar siempre toma el camino más largo.-

-Nos deberá una grande.-

-Y se la cobraremos.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada que su gemelo correspondió.

-Mira ahí viene.-

-Pero ¿que demonios esta haciendo?-

-Por Merlín, va a nadar desnudo.-dijo George riendo.

Miraron la escena satisfechos de ellos mismos.

-Si esto se pone mas intenso tendré que traer palomitas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

Pero un grito interrumpió la atmosfera que había en la laguna.

-Maldita sea Ron y su bocota.-

-Rápido tenemos que hacer algo.-

Fred saco su varita y apunto rápidamente a Hermione, que cuando salió del agua tenia un corte profundo en el pie.

Vieron a Charlie salir y cargar a Hermione hacia la casa.

-Ese es mi hermano.-

-Por supuesto jamás desaprovecha tan buenas oportunidades, ahora vamos a ver porque Ron anda gritando como myrtle por todos lados.-

Los dos gemelos salieron de su escondite y caminaron con una sonrisa hacia la casa.

-Creo que todo esta saliendo a la perfección solo habrá que saber cuando saldrá con Oliver.-

-No te preocupes ya tengo en mente quien nos ayudara con eso.-Contesto Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hacia la sala donde estaban los muchachos con el invitado.

-Hermione te encuentras bien.-

-Si Harry solo me lastime el pie.-dijo mientras Charlie la bajaba con cuidado cerca del sillón donde tomo asiento.

-Hola Oliver disculpa la tardanza es que...-supuso colorada cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie- se me fue el tiempo.

Charlie sonrió de medio lado ante la cara de Hermione.

-No te preocupes he tenido buena compañía.-

Pasaron unas horas en las que todos comentaban anécdotas del colegio y de los partidos, los gemelos se habían incorporado a la plática unos minutos después de que Hermione llegara.

-Bueno se nos fue el tiempo, ten Hermione las entradas.- Oliver se levanto y le entrego en la mano un sobre que ella abrió sorprendida.

-Pero son demasiadas.- dijo Hermione sacando el boche de papeles.

-Es para que vayan todos.-hiso una ademan con la mano rodeando la sala.-ah y también si me puedes hacer el favor de entregarles las suyas a Blaise, Teo, Astoria, Greg y Vin, por cierto el partido es a las cinco pero pueden llegar antes tienen pases para vestidores.

-Claro Draco se las entregara.-dijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo ya me voy.- se puso de pie para despedirse pero alguien interrumpió su despedida.

-De ninguna manera jovencito te quedas a cenar ya esta lista la comida así que vamos todos a la mesa.-dijo la señora Weasley desde la puerta sin dar paso a negativa alguna.

-Gra... gracias.- los demás rieron ya estaban acostumbrados a lo mandona que podía resultar.

La cena pasaba tranquila mientras todos degustaban tranquilamente la deliciosa comida, para sorpresa de muchos y agradecimiento de una persona en especial los gemelos Weasley no se separaron ni un momento de Hermione, sentado uno a cada lado de ella intervinieron en toda la plática que tuvo con Oliver y cuando se iban a despedir también la acompañaron.

-Alguien sabe ¿que demonios se traen esos dos?-

-No tengo la menor idea, Harry.-contesto Ginny

-Tendremos que estarlos vigilando, no me agrada mucho como se están tomando las cosas con Oliver.-

-Lo mas seguro es que se sientan preocupados por Hermione y solo la estén cuidando ya sabes lo sobre protectores que pueden llegar a ser y aunque no parezca aprecian demasiado a Hermione.-

-Ginny tiene razón, pero es mejor así, yo tampoco me fio de Oliver Harry.-dijo ron en tono celoso que hiso que las chicas pusieran los ojos en blanco.

-Si tienes razón Ron pero no creo que Oliver quiera hacerle daño.- dijo el chico de anteojos con voz serena, ya sabia que todos los Weasley eran así de sobre protectores pero porque no decirlo él también lo era.

Cuando por fin Oliver desapareció Hermione volteo a ver a los dos chicos que parecían su sombra.

-Me quieren explicar ,que carajos ,se traen entre manos.-

-Nosotros.-dijo George haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro ustedes.-dijo alzando una ceja y viéndolos amenazante.

-Nada verdad Fred.-dijo el otro en tono inocente.

-Vamos adentro ya esta haciendo frio.- y los dos de nuevo uno a cada lado de ella pasaron sus brazos por los hombros abrazándola y dirigiéndola hacia la casa.

Una vez a dentro llego otra orda de preguntas.

-Oye Hermione para que eran las entradas que te dio Oliver.-

-Lo siento se me había olvidado decirles, que nos había invitado al ultimo juego de la temporada.-Ron levanto la cabeza de golpe.

-Pero las entradas estaban agotadas y el juego es...

-Mañana, pero si no quieres ir no es forzoso.-

-¡QUE!, claro que vamos a ir, verdad Harry.-

-Por supuesto, no despreciaremos las entradas que nos dio Oliver.-

Los demás rieron de la escenita que estaban armando el trió e oro.

-Bueno Hermi si nos invito al partido también estamos invitados a la fiesta que se hará después.-

-Si Ginny también estamos invitados.-

-Genial, vamos lavender tenemos que ver que nos pondremos.- sin mas las dos chicas se levantaron.

-Esas dos nunca van a cambiar.-

-Lo se Ron pero así las queremos.-dijo en tono resignado.

-Si, Harry.-

-Por cierto Draco les podrías llevar las entradas a los chicos.-

-Claro, ya pensaba que se le había olvidado que nos había invitado.-

-Desde cuando tú y Oliver son amigos.-dijo George.

-Yo pues...-hiso una pequeña pausa en la que miro a Hermione.-nos encontramos en un lugar.

-Y desde cuando ,te le acercas a cualquiera que te encuentres en un lugar.-le dijo Fred presionando mas a Draco, que para su propia sorpresa no sabia como salir de esa.

-Pues...-

* * *

Aloha, ¿Cómo estamos?, espero que muy bien.

Como estuve muy feliz gracias a sus comentarios les dejo este cap. La verdad es que tuve que cortarlo eran casi 35 páginas en Word, creo que debrayo con capis tan largos :D

Como sea espero les guste la verdad este es una de mis capítulos favoritos y tengo que decirlo, es el que mas disfrute escribiendo e imaginando, ¿Quién no quisiera estar con Charlie en esas condiciones?, mi mente perversa andaba dando vueltas ese día.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y no se olviden de:

Agregarme a sus favoritos.

Besos.

Sin mas su desquiciada y somnolienta escritora.


	6. Chapter 6

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

* * *

_**Capi 6. Atrapados en el bosque.**_

-Oliver iba conmigo, cuando encontramos a Draco.-vio de reojo a Charlie quien de inmediato la miro directamente.-él me invito a bailar el día de la fiesta y al lugar al que fuimos estaba Draco, nos invito a acompañarlo y aceptamos.-

-Bueno como sea, dame las entradas se las llevare en este momento.- Hermione le ofreció las entradas y camino directo a la chimenea por la cual después de un destello verde desapareció.

Se hiso un silencio pesado y algo incomodo, Hermione paseo su mirada por la sala hasta que dio de lleno con la cara de Pansy.

-Pansy ¿sucede algo?-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No nada, solo que...-desvió la vista de la cara de Hermione.-no creo que yo los puede acompañar mañana.

-¿que? pero ¿por que?-

-No creo que sea una buena idea yo no...-

-De ninguna manera Pansy mañana vas a ir con nosotros así sea a fuerza, tu no te vas a esconder de nadie.-dijo en tono tajante.

-No es eso, es que tú no entiendes...

-Pues explícamelo.- la chica dudo unos segundos pero después desviando la mirada empezó a relatar.

-Astoria era mi única amiga y Blaise y yo salíamos juntos, ella sabia que yo lo amaba.- decía con voz rencorosa y dolida.-un día los encontré mas que besándose, después de ese día no volví a dirigirles la palabra y cuando me encontré a Cable, Goyle y Nott les conté que había sucedido y ellos solo rieron pensando que estaba loca, días después Luna y Ginny me ofrecieron su amistad y eso desencadeno que terminara aquí.- su mirada se perdía por la ventana llena de tristeza.

-Pues con mayor razón iras mañana.- Pansy miro directamente al chico pelirrojo.-yo se lo que es que te engañen pero tienes que salir adelante y yo te ayudare a que les demuestres a ellos y a ti misma que saliste adelante sin su ayuda y ahora estas todavía mejor.-George le tendió una mano la cual ella acepto y salieron de la sala sin decir mas dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Bueno al parecer mi hermanito ya tiene una cita así que yo no me quedare atrás.-con una mirada picara y una sonrisa irresistible miro a las únicas chicas que estaban en la sala, se acerco a ellas que estaban sentadas en un sillón de tres plazas, tomo asiento entre las dos y sin mas beso a Luna.

Después de que se separaron el chico se acerco a su oído y susurrando le dijo-quieres ir conmigo al partido y después ser mi pareja en la fiesta.

Luna solo atino a asentir.

-De acuerdo.-se levanto del sillón como si nada y se acerco a las escaleras pero antes de subir se volteo y agrego.-buenas noches a todos.-le giño un ojo a luna la cual enrojeció de inmediato y después se perdió por las escaleras.

-Creo que...que iré a ver a las chicas para que me ayuden con mi ropa de mañana.-y salió sin decir nada.

-De donde rayos salieron esos dos así.-dijo ron en tono celoso.

-Pasaron demasiado tiempo con Bill.-contesto Charlie con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los demás rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Unos minutos después todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione rodaba por la cama inquieta, no había tomado la posición en días y no se sentía tan mal pero esta noche al parecer no tendría calma, con pesadez se levanto de la cama sus compañeras estaban dormidas después del revuelo que hicieron mientras escogían la ropa que usarían mañana.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad, se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la gran ventana, la luna brillaba con esplendor de inmediato se quedo prendada a la belleza de su luz, por su cabeza cruzo lo que paso en el lago y sintió en su pecho un mar de sensaciones antes olvidadas algo que no había sucedido en muchísimo tiempo, subió una mano a sus labios y los recorrió despacio recordando el tacto que tuvieron horas atras con otra boca; poco a poco sus fosas nasales se fueron inundando de un olor que le pareció conocido cerro los ojos un momento percibiendo la presencia de alguien mas en la sala pero esta vez su cuerpo no reacciono de una manera intempestiva al contrario estaba relajada y paciente se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana, sintió unas manos en los hombros cálidas y suaves despacio abrió los ojos y se encontró con el reflejo de unos ojos azules por la ventana.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo cerca de su oído, de inmediato esa voz suave y ronca la hiso estremecer.

Ella no contesto volvió la vista y su atención a la brillante noche. Después de unos minutos rompió el silencio.

-LA noche esta preciosa y la luna brillante.-dijo con voz suave que para el fue una melodía hermosa, acercándose mas a su cuerpo bajo las mano de los hombros de ella y en una jugada casi suicida las poso en su cintura y la abrazo hacia él.

-Sabes te diré un secreto de mi amiga la luna.-le dijo con el mismo tono con el cual le había hablado unos minutos antes.

-¿Cual?-pregunto intentando contener su corazón en su pecho pues con la cercanía y la forma en la que él le hablaba al oído estaban haciendo que se le quisiera escapar.

-Que ella es un pedacito de magia que sale todas las noches para recordarnos que en la vida siempre hay un rayito de luz y esperanza.-

Ella dio la vuelta entre los brazos del joven viéndolo directamente a la cara.

-Ese es su secreto.-

El solo asintió regresándole la mirada intensa.

-Ya, lo sabia.-hiso una corta pausa y esbozo una sonrisa triste.- jamás me abandono, siempre estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida.

Él acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, miro en sus ojos esas sombras que siempre se arremolinaban y en su intento por desaparecerlas la beso.

Ella aun entre la sorpresa correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron para mantener en sus pulmones un poco de aire robado por el otro él la estrecho mas sobre su pecho, con lentitud le acariciaba el pelo, subió su cara y le beso la frente.

-Espero mañana me permitas bailar aunque sea la ultima pieza en la fiesta.-le dijo con voz clara y firme.

Ella asintió viéndolo de una manera que él no pudo descifrar.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo.-le dijo acompañando su respuesta con una sonrisa, después se acerco a el le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios y se fue.

El sorprendido toco sus labios como momentos antes ella lo había hecho.

* * *

El sábado llego con premura para algunos pero todos estaban emocionados.

Alas cuatro ya estaban todos listos y reunidos en la sala para empezar a marcharse.

-Nos iremos por parejas así que primero nos vamos nosotros.-Fred tomo la mano de luna entraron a la chimenea y de inmediato una luz verde los arrastro.

A ellos los siguieron Pansy-George, Harry-Ginny, Ron-Lavender el ir de la gente se interrumpió cuando solo quedaban Draco, Hermione y Charlie, Draco sonrió divertidamente ante esto y les dijo:

-Hermione vete con Charlie yo todavía tengo que pasar a ver a Blaise.- los empujo a los dos a la chimenea y lanzo los polvos floo murmuro unas palabras y los dos fueron envueltos en las llamas, a Hermione solo le dio tiempo de tomar la mano de Charlie y cuando por fin llegaron con el ajetreo los dos cayeron Hermione encima de Charlie llenos de hollín.

Cuando salió de la sorpresa y levanto el rostro se encontró con la cara de Charlie demasiado cerca para su propia seguridad, ella lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y el la tenia atrapada por la cintura pasaron unos minutos así.

-Hermione no es que me moleste tanto pero crees que podrías mover tu codo de mi estomago no me deja respirar.-

Ella por completo roja movió sus manos del pecho del chico a apoyarlas al suelo lejos del cuerpo del joven o al menos eso intentaba.

-Crees que me puedas soltar y así pueda ponerme de pie.-le dijo esta en voz baja apenas audible.

Se pusieron de pie con rapidez se sacudieron la ropa, los dos iban vestidos con simpleza pero se veían bien parecía que se habían coordinado aunque los dos llevaban jeans y tenis Hermione llevaba una blusa verde turquesa que combinaba con la camisa verde opaco que llevaba el además de que su iluminado cabello los hacia resaltar con elegancia.

Estaban en una cabaña hecha por completo de madera se veía vieja y sucia, solo constaba con la habitación en la que se encontraban que no tenia muebles y las llamas de la chimenea habían desaparecido.

Se dirigió con rapidez hacia la única puerta que había en ese lugar con la varita en mano mientras Charlie se ponía de pie y sacudía su ropa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la vista de un inmenso bosque, que para el primer vistazo se le hiso conocido el lugar, sintió una corriente recorrer su columna pero no le presto atención, confundida un poco aun por la llegada intempestiva a ese lugar salió observando todo a su alrededor.

Charlie llego a su lado que al igual que ella ya tenia su varita en la mano.

El sol aun no se ocultaban eran aproximadamente las seis y ellos habían decidido adentrarse al bosque después de que Hermione hubiera practicado un hechizo completamente desconocido para Charlie donde se enteraron que había tal vez un pueblo o un lugar donde había magos pues había hechizos anti-muggle solo esperaban que les dijeran exactamente donde se encontraban, ya habían tratado de aparecerse pero al parecer había barreras anti-apariciones.

Hermione iba inmersa en un silencio hermético que afectaba la atmosfera, ella odiaba esa sensación que le estaba mandando su cuerpo no lograba entender que era eso que sentía pero eso solo la mantenía molesta y atenta ante cualquier cosa que se les pudiera aparecer en ese lugar.

Escucho el crujir una rama en la parte de atrás de ellos y con unos reflejos increíbles levanto la varita y lanzo un rayo que dejo inmóvil de inmediato a lo que ella reconoció como escregutos de cola explosiva abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues si su memoria no fallaba ellos nunca estaban solos siempre andaban en manada y la mas pequeña era conformada por unos quince, rápidamente tomo la mano de Charlie sin decir palabra alguna se hecho a correr, de inmediato las pequeñas bestias los siguieron y salían por todos lados, los dos mandaban maldiciones liberando el camino, por primera vez agradecía haber conocido a Hagrid pues gracias a este sabia como detener a las criaturas sin que explotaran, tan inmersos iban en su escapatoria que no vieron que se acercaban a un desnivel para su desgracia cayeron en el dando giros y golpeándose en el cuerpo mientras caían, una vez detenida la caída Charlie fue el primero en recuperarse se acerco a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse se escucharon explosiones cerca así que rápidamente emprendieron de nuevo el camino uno de la mano del otro.

Empezaron a escuchar gritos de alegría y platicas mientras iban avanzando se vieron unos minutos mas a la cara y de inmediato corrieron a lo mas que les daban sus pies en dirección a las voces que escuchaban.

El sol había desaparecido por completo eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche se acercaban a las luces que se escapaban de las ramas de los arboles, cuando la maleza y los arboles se fueron haciendo menos espesos pudieron observar una gran carpa, con cansancio se acercaron al lugar.

Un hombre corpulento y serio en cuanto los vio se acerco a ellos.

-Buenas noches, esta es una fiesta privada y no pueden estar aquí.-dijo en tono fuerte y amenazante después de verlos de arriba para abajo con desprecio.

-No venimos a la fiesta tuvimos un accidente y no sabemos donde nos encontramos, seria tan amable de llevarnos a un lugar donde nos podamos aparecer.-dijo viéndolo directamente a la cara y con un tono autoritario que sorprendió al hombre.

-Claro, síganme.-sin mas dio la vuelta y entro a la carpa por una abertura lejos del bullicio.

Los dos jóvenes lo siguieron con rapidez.

-Les ofrezco un traslador solo díganme sus nombres y el lugar al que irán, les recomiendo que se pasen por San mungo.-dijo viéndolos de reojo.

-Soy Hermione Granger y el joven es Charlie Weasley, si es tan amable mándenos al ministerio tengo que aclarar unas cosas.-dijo con el mismo tono de voz que la hacia ver intimidante a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

El señor giro tan rápido la cabeza que pensó que se había roto el cuello, los miro con los ojos completamente abiertos y empezó a tartamudear.

-He...Hermione...Granger...oh por Merlín.-se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano.

La chica sorprendida retiro su mano del sujeto y se acerco a Charlie quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-Si es Hermione Granger y si nos hace favor de darnos el traslador de inmediato nos retiraremos para que pueda continuar con su trabajo.-dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione de la cintura protectoramente.

-Si por supuesto.- se dio la vuelta y después de unos minutos los miro.-tardara unos 30 minutos, en lo que esta listo acompáñenme les ofrezco algo de tomar en lo que esperan.

Los chicos lo siguieron estaban realmente sedientos entraron a una gran estancia muchos se giraron para observarlos pero ellos no prestaron atención, se acercaron a un rincón donde tomaron asientos lo mas alejados de los invitados y esperaron sus bebidas que ojala estuvieran frías.

Llego un mesero con dos vasos grandes llenos de hielo y una jarra de agua, rápidamente se sirvieron y empezaron a saciar su sed.

-Muchas gracias.-le dijo Hermione después de haber terminado su vaso de agua con una linda sonrisa surcando su cara que de inmediato hiso que el mesero se sonrojara y le correspondiera animándose así a platicar.

-Es un placer para mi servirle de alguna forma, escuche que tuvieron un accidente se encuentran bien.-dijo esto en tono mas preocupado.

-No te preocupes estamos bien y les agradecemos sus atenciones.-contesto Charlie tranquilamente.

En ese momento apareció otro mesero con platos y de inmediato les pusieron el servicio a los chicos.

-Oigan no es necesario nada de esto con el agua estamos bien.-

-No señorita permítanos atenderla como se debe, le caerá bien alimentarse se ven cansados.-

-Pero no queremos que tengan problemas con su jefe por estar atendiéndonos a nosotros en vez de a sus invitados.

-No se preocupe por eso ustedes coman mientras esta listo su traslador y cualquier cosa que necesiten la piden.-sin mas los dos meseros se retiraron dejándolos solos, ellos empezaron a comer de inmediato.

La gente del servicio iba cada cinco minutos a preguntarles si no les hacia falta algo, al parecer todos tenían gran interés en ir a atenderlos hasta los cocineros habían pasado a preguntarles si había sido de su agrado la comida.

Por primera vez Charlie logro ver el alcance de la fama del trió de oro, también le sorprendió la modestia de Hermione que no parecía notar que todas las atenciones eran por ella, se estaban poniendo de pie listos para retirarse después de haber agradecido las atenciones estaban en eso cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Charlie!-

Los chicos voltearon hacia la voz que los llamaba para encontrarse con Oliver Wood.

-Por Merlín Hermione que les paso.- Oliver se acerco a ella para verla detenidamente le rozo la frente lentamente donde ella tenia un gran raspón que ya había dejado de sangrar.

Se hiso hacia atrás huyendo del dolor que provocaba el simple rose.

-Oliver pero ¿que haces aquí?- dijo la chica cuando se recupero de la sorpresa, Charlie se acerco a ellos poniéndose de lado de la chica y acercándola así de modo posesivo que no le paso desapercibido al otro chico.

Fue en ese momento en el que se vieron rodeados de pronto, sorprendidos por la agitación de sus nuevos captores que no eran más que sus amigos.

-Hermione pero ¿que demonios te paso, quiero decir les paso?-agrego después de pasar la vista de Charlie a Hermione.

-Calma Harry solo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente mientras intentábamos ir al partido.- dijo con voz cansada mientras con la vista localizo a su objetivo que peinaba nerviosamente su cabello rubio.

Se acerco al joven con paso lento mientras los demás veían sin entender el comportamiento de los dos.

Los gemelos Weasley de inmediato se pusieron frente a Draco.

-Hermione controla tus instintos homicidas.-le dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Claro ahora todo esta claro fueron ustedes los que estaban detrás de todo esto debí haberlo supuesto.

-Nosotros.-dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia que no surtió efecto alguno en la castaña.-no sabemos de que hablas pero queremos evitar una masacre.-

LA chica intento rodearlos pero ellos le impedían el paso los miro con los ojos chispeantes.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila Hermione.-volteo a verlo a la cara y se sorprendió por lo que leyó en sus ojos.-ahora ustedes dos háganse a un lado.-dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanos que se estremecieron al escuchar la molestia del otro.

-Charlie nosotros...-

-Eh dicho que se hagan aun lado.-dijo con la voz firme.

Los gemelos le obedecieron de inmediato Draco estaba totalmente pálido.

-Chicos yo...

-Cállate Malfoy, casi nos matamos en el bosque, no tengo la menor idea de que esperabas lograr mandándonos ahí pero...-

-Basta.-Charlie y Draco miraron asombrados a Hermione que se veía inusualmente tranquila.- estoy segura que no fue culpa de Draco y no tenia intención de hacernos daño.- este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras los demás solo eran espectadores.- como sea esto es una fiesta y venimos a divertirnos así que deja en paz a Draco.

Dio la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la mesa cuando se detuvo de pronto y regresando sobre sus pasos se puso de pie de frente a los gemelos que no soportaron su mirada y bajaron la cabeza, con determinación levanto las manos y con rapidez tomo las cabezas de los dos para después estrellarlas, los dos soltaron un grito de dolor que llamaron la atención de otras personas.

-No seria justo que fuera la única con dolor de cabeza.-sin más explicación se fue a sentar dejando a dos chicos con las manos en la cabeza intentando detener el dolor.-

-Digan que les fue bien nosotros hablaremos mas tarde.-les dijo Charlie a lo que sus hermanos pusieron cara de miedo y se miraron intensamente.

Los demás sin entender nada se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy algo cansada.-

-Segura te ves algo pálida.-

-Si Ron segura tranquilízate.-

Bajo la mirada y tomo un poco de agua intentando calmarse cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señorita ya esta listo su traslador.-

Ella levanto la vista para fijarla en el vigilante que los había llevado ahí.

-Ya no será necesario.-dijo con voz un poco apagada.-resulta que si estábamos invitados a esta fiesta.

El guardia abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que dijo la muchacha y vio de inmediato que estaba acompañada por Oliver.

-Señor Wodd, yo no sabia que ella...

-No se preocupe siga con su trabajo y gracias por su amabilidad.-dijo Hermione cortando la disculpa que seguramente vendría después.

Los demás estaban en un silencio incomodo, se acerco el mesero para ofrecerles algo de tomar.

-Podrías traerme un vaso de whisky, por favor.-

-Por supuesto señorita Granger.- de inmediato regreso con el vaso y se lo tomo rápidamente ante la mirada atenta de los demás.

Sintió el calor recorrer su garganta y sus músculos aflojarse al igual que sintió menguar el dolor.

Abrió los ojos mas tranquila y renovada para intentar que lo que quedara de la noche fuera un poco más entretenida.

-Buenos chicos ya quiten esa cara de muertos esta es una fiesta y nosotros somos todos unos personajes así que vamos a divertirnos.- se puso de pie y levanto a Oliver y a Charlie que estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de ella.-vamos anden a bailar.-las chicas sonrieron y levantaron a sus parejas y se acercaron al centro del escenario para bailar.

Hermione tomo la mano de Oliver y fue con el con quien entro a la pista bajo la atenta mirad de un pelirrojo que la miraba intensamente.

-Charlie, que bueno que estas aquí.-el chico volteo a ver a la chica que le hablaba.

-Hola Casandra.-dijo el acercándose a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero que te paso estas hecho un asco.-

-Tu también estas muy linda, eh.-le contesto Charlie con voz molesta.

Ella solo le sonrió y el solo suspiro esa amiga suya nunca cambiaria.

La canción había terminado y se acercaron todos a una mesa mas cerca de la pista de baile y las miradas se fueron de inmediato a la chica que estaba con Charlie.

-Chicos les presento a una amiga mía se llama Casandra.-dijo señalándola mientras ella sonreía nerviosamente pues las miradas de algunas de las chicas la habían taladrado de inmediato, pero el chico como si nada siguió con su presentación.-Ellos son, mis hermanos Fred, George.-los chicos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Las chicas que están con ellos son Luna y Pansy.-Luna la saludo con una sonrisa en la cara pero Pansy le dio un frio hola.-la señorita de aun lado es mi hermanita Ginny.- Casandra se hiso un poco hacia atrás recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla intimidada ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.-El joven rubio es Draco y aun lado esta Lavender.-Draco hiso una educada reverencia y lavender solo asintió divertida de la forma en que Ginny ame dentro a la joven.-Por ultimo solo queda el gran trió dorado.- los aludidos hicieron una mueca ante la referencia.

-No nos llames así Charlie.-le dijo el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Por que? todo el mundo los reconoce de esa manera.-dijo el mayor de los hermanos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Harry previniendo la batalla que vendría de los hermanos desidia hablar.

-Mucho gusto, Harry Potter.-le extendió la mano para estrechársela, la cual fue inmediatamente correspondida.

-Ronald Weasley.-dijo el otro imitando a su mejor amigo.

-Ella es Hermione Granger.- agrego Oliver viendo a Casandra desafiante mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.

-Un gusto.- contesto lo mas cortésmente que pudo.

Hermione solo asintió mientras terminaba de un solo trago su segundo vaso de wiki.

-Como sea Oliver ven bailemos.-sin mas se retiraron de la mesa siendo imitados por los demás.

-Creo que no les caí muy bien.- dijo Casandra cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

-No te preocupes solo están molestos por lo que paso en la fiesta.-le dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

Los dos observaban a una pareja bailar tranquilamente en la pista sintiendo los celos recorrerlos lentamente.

-Así que esa es Casandra, se ve que es linda.-le dijo a Oliver en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Lo es pero al parecer a los demás no les agrado tanto.

-No te preocupes es solo que están molestos por lo que paso en la fiesta pasada.-

Oliver solo asintió y siguieron bailando.

Ya llevaban un rato ahí, habían parado de bailar y estaban platicado su aventura por el bosque.

-Pero me parece raro Harry sentí una presencia extraña en el bosque no se que fue pero me parece que ya había estado por aquí fue realmente extraño.

Harry observo a su amiga un poco intrigado el también desde que había llegado había sentido una atmosfera extraña en los alrededores.

-Pues pensaran que estoy loco pero yo también sentí algo cuando llegamos aquí no se que fue pero sentí algo.-dijo Ron un poco nervioso.

Los tres se miraron en un silencio cómplice el cual fue notado por los demás pero no dijeron nada.

Ginny se había dedicado a molestar e incomodar a Casandra toda la noche y la chica ya se estaba cansando un poco, pero después de unos minutos no resistió más.

-Bueno si tienes algo en mi contra mejor dímelo de una vez y deja de andar diciendo todo a medias.-

Los demás voltearon hacia las chicas que empezaban su discusión sabiendo que tenían que controlar a la pequeña Weasley que no se detendría hasta acabar a su enemigo.

-Ginebra ¿que esta sucediendo?-

-Hermi, no pasa nada solo estamos platicando tranquilamente.

La castaña levanto una ceja mirando a su amiga.

-No quiero escándalos Ginny.-le dijo con la voz seria que le hiso ver a la pelirroja que su amiga hablaba en serio.-quedo claro.

-Si Hermione dejare a esta zorra en paz.- listo se había desatado todo.

-Pero como te atreves a llamarme así estúpida.-le contesto la chica molesta.

-Te llamo por lo que eres una zorra.-dijo Ginny elevando la voz.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar a las muchachas discutir mientras Luna, Lavender y Pansy se ponían a un costado de la pelirroja.

-Ginny basta, dije que no quería escándalos.-le dijo viéndola de forma molesta.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.-le contesto Casandra con la voz impregnada de molestia, la castaña le dirigió la vista.

-No te estoy ayudando solo que no me gusta que mis amigas anden armando numeritos, así que baja la voz y ustedes cálmense.-dijo llevando la mirada de una a otra.

-Vaya tendría que salir la señorita perfecta, como dicen los rumores deben ser verdad siempre siguiendo reglas.-la castaña la observo detenidamente.- por cierto Ginny aquí la única zorra la tienes a un lado.

-Pero como te atreves...-Ginny se le iba encima cuando Hermione levanto la mano para detenerla.

-Así y se puede saber ¿por que piensas eso?-

-Pues solo basta con ver como andas con Oliver y Charlie.-le dijo esta con rencor en su voz, Hermione solo sonrió de lado una mueca típica Malfoy que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Chicas...-Oliver intento intervenir pero no le hicieron el mínimo caso.

-Déjame recordarte que no fui yo la que se andaba besuqueando con alguien que llevaba pareja mientras yo también llevaba la mía.-le dijo en un tono burlesco mientras sus amigas veían a la otra chica con sonrisas de triunfo.

-Pues no fui yo la que se anduvo exhibiendo con Oliver por todos lados...

-Por supuesto que no y seguramente es eso lo que te molesta, pero déjame decirte que eres la única culpable de eso pues te fuiste a meter con otro mientras tenias a un magnifico chico aun costado.-le dijo la castaña molesta.

-Y me lo dices tu, la chica que anda con uno y con otro, pues según dicen estuviste con Potter, Krum y ve a saber por cuantos Weasley hayas pasado, además seguramente del mortifago ese...-no termino de hablar, llevo su mano a su mejilla derecha le había dado una tremenda bófeta.

-Cuida tu boca, no me interesa lo que hables de mi ni lo que piense la gente como tu.-dijo mirándola de arriba-abajo.- pero no permitiré que te refieras a si de Draco, si no sabes de lo que hablas mejor guarda silencio me escuchaste bien.-dijo Hermione viéndola con furia.

Casandra vio a Hermione con profundo odio y desprecio volteo la cara y miro a Draco que se había puesto blanco ante la mención de mortifago hacia él, se sintió realmente mal y con el orgullo herido hiso lo que le pareció correcto.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije sobre ti, yo realmente no se de lo que hablaba estoy molesta y solo dije estupideces.-

Draco la miro atentamente y solo asintió con un mirada ausente de la cual todos se percataron.

Fue entonces cuando los demás intervinieron todos estaban pendientes de la pelea que estaba sucediendo con las chicas ya nadie bailaba y se había formado un circulo a su alrededor.

-Bueno, bueno en lo que estábamos en la fiesta es hora del concurso a ver todas las chicas pongan atención...

La voz fue llamando la atención de las personas hacia otro lado y se fue desasiendo el círculo alrededor de ellos.

Y fue ahí cuando Hermione lo vio, se miraron un solo instante él estaba igual que siempre con gran porte, sintió su boca secarse, sus piernas flaquear y como su cuerpo bajo de temperatura.

LA mirada horrorizada de Hermione llamo la atención de sus amigos que siguieron la vista de la castaña hasta centrarse frente a una persona.

-Víctor.-fue el susurro que salió de la boca de la castaña.

* * *

Buenas tardes, días, noches respectivamente.

Les tengo una gran noticia, ja o al menos para mi lo es.

Ya tengo el final de este fic.

Bueno como sea ya se irán enterando, gracias por los comentarios ya casi llegamos a 20, eso me alegra mucho.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y no se olviden de:

Agregarme a sus favoritos.

Besos.

Sin mas su desquiciada y esperaanzada escritora.


	7. Chapter 7

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

* * *

_**Capi 7. El ultimo adiós.**_

Harry y Ron se acercaron de inmediato a la castaña para despues ponerse frente a ella impidiéndole la mirada hacia el hombre y casi cargándola la sentaron ante la mirada conmocionada de los demás.

-Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.-dijo Ron furioso mientras abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza.-como se atreve siquiera a mirarte.

-Harry no dejes que Ron haga una locura.-dijo Hermione en un leve susurro, levanto la mirada y como si nada hubiera pasado se puso de pie.

-Pero Hermione ese desgraciado...-

-Eh dicho que no harán nada él ya no importa.-dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada y cuando al fin lo encontró su corazón se oprimió estaba tomado de la mano de una linda muchacha embarazada, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Por todo los cielos esta embarazada.-todos miraron a Lavender molestos.

Luna se acerco y la abrazo.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito aire.- se dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa.

Todos se miraron y la quisieron seguir.

-Déjenla necesita unos minutos.-dijo Harry mientras veía a su mejor amiga y hermana salir con los ojos inundados de dolor el sabia que ella no lloraría era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Los demás observaron a la castaña y después a Víctor que también destilaba melancolía.

-Alguno de ustedes supo que fue lo que sucedió con esos dos.-dijo Pansy.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y negaban con la cabeza solo Ron y Harry desviaron la mirada.

-Vamos chicos digan que fue lo que paso.-

-lo siento Pansy pero no nos corresponde a nosotros.- sin mas Harry dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa seguido por Ron.

Ginny iba a seguirlos pero otra voz la detuvo.

-Es mejor que los dejen solos ellos podrán con Hermione.-Las chicas miraron a Draco y asintieron no muy convencidas.

* * *

Los chicos miraron a la castaña recargada en un árbol y se acercaron a ella.

-Estas bien.-dijo Harry.

Hermione le miro y sonrió con tristeza su amigo siempre hacia eso para evitar que ella lo hiciera, afirmar que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba y actuar como si no sucediera nada.

-Saben ya se a que se debe ese sentimiento extraño que sentimos cuando estuvimos en el bosque.-

Los chicos no contestaron esperando que su amiga les dijera el porque.

-Estamos en el Bosque de Deán y esa parte de allí es donde estuvimos acampando.-dijo con la voz suave aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-No lo puedo creer es cierto.-contesto el pelirrojo mirando alrededor de donde estaban.

-Aun se puede sentir la marca de la destrucción del relicario.-dijo Harry con la voz ahogada.

Hermione y Ron asintieron.

El silencio se hiso presente cada uno viaja por sus propios recuerdos donde los tiempos eran oscuros y apenas tenían esperanza.

-Sera mejor que regresemos aun nos afectan los rastros de la magia que quedo sellada en el lugar, vendré después con el equipo necesario para ver si podemos quitar los resquicios de magia.-les dijo Hermione sin mas los tres se pudieron de pie y entraron a la carpa para ver sorprendidos el show que había dentro.

Las chicas estaban de pie en una tarima en el donde antes estaba la pista de baile.

Se acercaron a los chicos que las observaban sorprendidos por el arrojo de estas.

-Que hacen Ginny, Luna, Lavender y Pansy ahí arriba.-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Van a participar en el concurso para ganarse aquello.-Contesto Charlie observando a las chicas acomodarse.

Los tres voltearon y se encontraron con una canasta llena de botellas.

-No hay muchas participantes al parecer, tal vez puedan ganar.-dijo Fred Weasley divertido.

-Ojala uno de los vinos que hay en la canasta es imposible de conseguir ya seria todo un tesoro si lo consiguiéramos.- le contesto Draco.

-El premio es la canasta llena de alcohol.-dijo Ron observando la inmensa canasta.

Draco asintió.-pero no es cualquier alcohol lo que hay dentro son botellas muy valiosas y de colección y sobre todo esta una de las botellas mas valiosas y difíciles de conseguir, el vino "Yerma de sangre".-

Hermione abrió los ojos demasiado impresionada.-estas seguro que ese vino esta ahí.-

-Así es, yo estaría compitiendo también solo por ese vino pero solo es para chicas y al parecer no hay muchas que quieran participar, ojala las chicas ganen.-

-y ¿que hay que hacer para ganar la canasta?-Todos los chicos la voltearon a ver como si esa persona no fuera Hermione Granger.-¿que? eh intentado conseguir esa botella de vino desde hace muchos años pero parecía que ya no había mas, fue el vino que hubo en la boda de mis padres.

Los demás asintieron y Draco agrego.-Solo tienes que párate ahí y hacer cualquier cosa la que haga algo interesante y que valga la pena se lleva de premio la canasta.

Hermione no sabía que las personas que estaban a un lado de ellos eran los organizadores del evento y estaban pendientes de la plática que estaban llevando acabo.

-Me gustaría obtener ese vino.-dijo sin pensarlo mucho pero alguien ya la había oído y no pudo evitar lo que paso después.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger aun puede entrar.- y de inmediato hablo haciéndose sonar por toda la sala.- Escuchen damas y caballeros tengo el agrado de decirles que la Señorita Hermione Granger también participara en el concurso así que ya estamos completos, empecemos el show con ustedes unas hermosas chicas que nos deleitaran con su hermosa danza.

Se escucharon aplausos y la música empezó a sonar mientras las cuatro chicas se movían al compas de la música deleitando a muchos con sus movimientos sensuales.

Mientras tanto Hermione aun estaba sorprendida por el tipo ese que dijo que pasaría al frente ella no haría eso.

-Demasiado tarde Hermione ya no hay escapatoria, ¿que vas hacer?- dijo un Draco claramente burlón, Hermione lo miro con fastidio ella no bailaba como bailaban las chicas ni tenia un talento o algo parecido.

-Demonios ahora que hago.-dijo frustrada mientras sus amigos se burlaban de ella.

-No te iras arrepentir verdad, no seria muy Gryfindor de tu parte.-le dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Por supuesto que no y tu Casandra participaras.-contesto Hermione retadoramente.

-Claro y ganare te recomendaría que te retiraras solo harás el ridículo.- Hermione se molesto de inmediato pero logro controlarse.

-Ya lo veremos querida ya lo veremos.- después fijo la vista hacia las chicas que estaban terminando de bailar.

Se escucharon grandes aplausos y sobre todo chiflidos, las chicas bajaron y se volvió a oír la voz del presentador quien llamo a Casandra a la tarima, esta subió sin pena alguna se puso en el centro de la tarima y empezó a cantar con una linda voz.

Siguieron pasando y pasando chicas algunas mejor que otras hasta que llegaron a la penúltima que termino rápido para darle lugar al turno de Hermione, esta subió nerviosamente al centro ante la mirada de los espectadores saco su varita y transformo dos sillas en un hermoso piano blanco junto con un taburete se sentó en el y tronando los dedos empezó a tocar una lenta melodía.

Todos la miraban asombrados nadie sabia que ella tocara algún instrumento pero lo hacia fantásticamente.

Hermione cerro los ojos mientras tocaba el piano era la primera vez en varios años que lo hacia, solo sus papas sabían que lo hacia, solo tocaba para ellos, apretó los ojos con fuerza imaginando que estaba ante sus padres como tiempo atrás.

Y entonces comenzó a recitar con voz alta pero modulada con el ritmo de la pieza que tocaba con destreza.

_**Una vez escuche el sonido del viento por los arboles.**_

_**Una vez escuche la risa de los niños.**_

_**Una vez escuche la alegría del corazón cantar.**_

_**Deja que los niños jueguen con los arboles.**_

_**Pero no hay arboles para los niños perdidos.**_

_**La desolación es su único juguete.**_

_**El rencor su único alivio.**_

_**Solo queda intentar escalar para ver hasta donde pueden llegar.**_

Termino las últimas líneas con un susurro completamente audible pero con un gran sentimiento encarnado, al finalizar las piezas todas guardaron unos segundos silencio aun asombrados por la profundidad de las palabras para después aplaudir estruendosamente.

El presentador volvió a hablar.-Realmente fantástico ya tenemos a las dos finalistas y son la señorita Hermione Granger con su fantástica interpretación en el piano, la señorita Casandra Barrow con su angelical voz prepárense para la ultima prueba pase señorita Casandra.- El publico comenzó a aplaudir y subió la joven arrogante cuando paso aun lado de Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione tu tienes que hacerlo mejor que esa zorra.-le dijo Ginny.

Ella la miro asintiendo quería esa botella y demostrarle a esa chica con quien se estaba metiendo, sin mas se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el baño con una idea rondándole la cabeza.

Casandra termino de cantar y recibió calurosos aplausos, después se despidió del escenario mientras nombraban a Hermione.

-a continuación nuestra querida héroe nacional Hermione Granger un fuerte aplauso por favor.-empezaron a aplaudir pero Hermione no subía al escenario todos conmocionados pensando que ella había huido volteaban a ver a los chicos para ver si ellos sabían algo, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron para empezar a oírse una triste melodía, de la misma forma en que se fueron las luces volvieron a encenderse para mostrar a una castaña hermosa en un vestido de seda blanco que le daba un aspecto angelical todos la observaban embelesados, hasta que empezó a recitar suavemente con la vista dirigida a una solo persona aunque muy pocos lo notaron.

_**Adiós amor**_

_**Se que me tengo que ir**_

_**No te sientas mal, yo te comprendo**_

_**Se que no soy**_

_**Quien esta en tu corazón**_

_**Y en esa razón hoy me sostengo**_

_**Llévate de mí**_

_**Como regalo final**_

_**La maleta de mis ilusiones y las letras de un par de canciones**_

_**Que hablan de lo que siento por ti**_

_**Promete amor **_

_**Que vas a ser muy feliz**_

_**Que así me darás lo que ahora pierdo**_

_**Pues me voy de aquí sin lado izquierdo**_

_**Que es donde te tuve junto a mí**_

_**Perdóname no te quise herir y de mi parte que puedo decir**_

_**Lo entiendo bien, ha sido mi error **_

_**Robarte mi silencio **_

_**Tu prohibido amor**_

_**Promete amor **_

_**Que vas a ser muy feliz**_

_**Que así me darás lo que ahora pierdo**_

_**Pues me voy de aquí sin lado izquierdo**_

_**Que es donde viviste junto a mí**_

_**Que es donde viviste junto a mí**_

Cerro los ojos para terminar las ultimas notas, con esa canción le decía todo lo que no había podido y no podría decirle algún día.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y llenaron el lugar atronadoramente Hermione se levanto despacio hiso una reverencia ante los aplausos, de inmediato el presentador se acerco a ella y la nombraron ganadora mandaron la canasta a la madriguera a petición de ella y bajo de la tarima.

-Estuviste fantástica Hermione.-

-Gracias Ginny.-

-No sabíamos que tocabas el piano.-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es que solo lo tocaba para mis papas.-les contesto con voz melancólica que todos notaron de inmediato.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos cuando después Ron rápidamente se dirigió a la castaña para tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia el y Harry mientras todos los demás lo miraban confundidos hasta que siguieron la dirección de su mirada llena de odio.

-Largo de aquí Krum, si no te he hecho nada aun es porque Hermione me lo pidió pero no correrás con tanta suerte.- Ron lo reto con la mirada tenia el cuerpo listo para lanzársele encima solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Víctor lo miro apresinsivamente ya sabia que Ron lo atacaría sin miramiento pero necesitaba hablar con Hermione pedirle perdón por lo que le hiso así que sin importarle enfrentarse a la furia del chico se acerco mas.

-Hermione yo...-

-Te dije que te fue...-Ron quedo interrumpido cuando Hermione se puso frente a él empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Promételo.-le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos sin importarle nada mas.- prometelo.- insistio llevándose la mano a una pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Víctor la miro unos instantes comprendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Te lo prometo.-dijo con seguridad, consiente que era lo mejor para los dos.

Ella asintió, con fuerza jalo la cadena de la cual colgaba un pequeño anillo y se lo tendió dejando mecerse el objeto a la vista de todos.

Víctor lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos sabiendo que era eso que bailaba en el aire, de inmediato lo inundaron los recuerdos cerro los ojos rememorando aquellos tiempos para abrirlos y negar con la cabeza.

-Es tuyo.- sentia un dolor persistente en su corazón el hecho de que Hermione le entregara el anillo solo quería decir una cosa ya no le amaba.

Hermione lo miro intensamente y vio en su cuello el otro anillo estiro la mano hacia la cadena y dio un pequeño tirón pero la cadena no salió levanto nuevamente la vista hacia él chico.

-Sácalo.-ordeno contundentemente, el chico negó con la cabeza.- Sacalo es lo mejor para ti, para tu familia y... sácalo.-cada palabra le dolió y reabrió heridas que ella se esforzaba por ocultar.

El hombre obedeció sabiendo que después de eso ya no abría mas sueños con ella, no abría mas esperanzas de que todo fuera una pesadilla y quien despertara cada mañana a su lado fuera ella, él sabia que le había hecho mucho daño pero no podía remediar sus errores, así que si eso era lo único que podía hacer para que ella estuviera bien eso haría destruiría sus esperanzas y amor tal y como algún día él destruyo los de ella.

Todos observaban sorprendidos la escena se sentían fuera e lugar pero nadie se movía.

Luna y Draco miraban el anillo con los ojos descomunalmente abiertos ellos sabían una parte del significado de ese anillo y muchas cosas empezaron a encajar en sus cabezas.

Hermione abrió la palma de mano para que Víctor dejara caer el anillo, cuando lo tuvo en su mano lo unto con el otro, todos observaron que formaban un hermoso par, los apunto con la varita haciéndolos flotar para después ver como se deshacían entre un fuego azul que algunos ahí nunca habían visto.

El ultimo destello del fuego desapareció tan repentinamente como lo habían hecho aparecer, dirigió la vista hacia Víctor y le dolió verlo así sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza cerro un momento los ojos despidiéndose de esa hermosa historia de su vida con ese final trágico, suspiro y enfrentando de nuevo a todos los presentes se irguió a su máxima altura.

-Yo también lo prometo.-se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, se detuvo un minuto girando de nuevo para ver por ultima vez al que fue su amor.- cuídate y hazlos felices.-le dirigió la mas sincera sonrisa que hubiera aparecido en ella durante esos años aunque esta no destellaba felicidad alguna.

Salió de ahí con rapidez perdiéndose entre la gente hasta por fin hallar la salida del lugar, no había podido evitar la mirada de la esposa de Víctor en ella se veía angustia y miedo, sintió pena por ella pero así eran las cosas ella lo tenia a él pero no tenia su corazón pero ese ya no es su problema lo acababa de liberar de su promesa se sentía extrañamente profanada y a la vez liberada.

* * *

Buenas tardes, días, noches respectivamente.

Hola, ¿me extrañaron?, yo se que si, lamento la tardanza les inventaria una buena escusa pero no tengo mas que decir que las vacaciones pudieron conmigo y estuve de floja para subir el cap.

Espero les guste este si se portan bien tal vez muy pronto tengan el otro arriba, asi que ya saben que hacer.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y no se olviden de:

Agregarme a sus favoritos.

Besos.

Sin mas su desquiciada escritora.


	8. Chapter 8

**MI PELIRROJO FAVORITO.**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo enloquezco con ellos.

_**Capi 7. Antes de un bello despertar.**_

En la salida le pregunto a un vigilante que le indicara en donde podía aparecerse, con rapidez apareció en la madriguera que se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa, en medio de la sala se encontraba la canasta llena de licores extraños tomo la botella de vino por la que se había atrevido a todo ese show, en sus manos sintió un opresión en el pecho con la varita desapareció la botella.

Fue ahí cuando vio una pequeña nota en la mesa, era de la señora Weasley.

_**Muchachos Arthur y yo decidimos salir a divertirnos un poco le dieron unos días de descanso así que nos hemos ido de viaje solo estaremos fuera tres días así que pórtense bien sobre todo Fred y George, Charlie cariño vigílalos que no se metan en problemas.**_

_**Bueno cuídense la alacena esta llena así que no pasaran hambre.**_

_**P.D. Hermione cariño te encargo a todos tu eres la mas responsable.**_

_**Diviértanse mucho y duérmanse temprano.**_

_**Molly Weasley.**_

Sonrió de medio lado al menos alguien había tenido un buen día, los padres de Ron se merecían un descanso después de todo lo que han pasado tener su tiempo para ellos solos era fantástico, dejo la nota sobre la mesa y bajando la canasta a la alfombra y sentándose junto a ella empezó a revisar que traía exactamente esa canasta.

Todas las botellas se encontraban formadas en la mesa eran 25 había desde Whisky hasta tequila sorprendida por la gran variedad de bebidas muggles que traía la canasta que por supuesto ella nunca había probado.

La cabeza le estallaba la sentía zumbar palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón pensó que tal vez con algo de tomar se le bajaría pensando en prepararse una infusión la idea quedo de lado en cuanto una de sus manos rozo una de las botellas que estaban dispuestas en la mesa y entonces convoco un vaso para después llenarlo del liquido de una botella.

Así fue como encontraron a Hermione Granger cuando regresaron a la madriguera aproximadamente unos veinte minutos después de ella.

-Hermione.-Harry se hinco frente a ella tomándole el rostro con cariño.

Todos se acercaron a ella y tomaron asiento en los sillones.

-Tranquilo Harry solo tenía un poco de sed.-dijo Hermione con voz tranquila y nada afectada por la mitad de la botella que ya había ingerido.

-Pues si que estabas deshidratada pues ya llevas casi la mitad de la botella.-Ginny levanto la botella para que los demás la miraran, Hermione solo subió los hombros indiferente jalo la botella y se sirvió mas ante la mirada de los demás.

Harry impidió que Hermione acercara el vaso nuevamente lleno a la boca, esta lo miro seriamente.

-Si la señora Weasley te ve así no saldrás viva.-le dio como respuesta.

Ella soltó una carcajada busco la nota que estaba aun lado de ella y se la entrego a Harry.

El chico la leyó en voz alta enterándolos a todos de las instrucciones de la señora Weasley.

-Así que suelta mi mano, y mejor toma.-con un movimiento de varita hiso aparecer otro vaso lo lleno de liquido y se lo tendió a Harry.

EL chico la miro atento y después de unos minutos se sentó aun lado de ella en el suelo aceptando el vaso.

-Para mi no hay.-le dijo Ron a Hermione sentándose con ellos dejando a la castaña en medio.

-Claro.-cuando le entregaba el vaso a Ron vio su mano roja levanto la mirada a sus ojos inspeccionándolo.-te dije que no hicieras nada.

-Pero se lo merecía Hermione.-hiso una pausa viendo a Harry para que lo apoyara pero el moreno solo se llevo su vaso a la boca.-solo fue un golpe, bueno dos.- sonrio maliciosamente mientras Harry se tensaba.- harry le dio el segundo.

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry mientras este evitaba su mirada.

-Me lo debía.-fue todo lo que dio por respuesta.

Guardaron silencio mientras bebían tranquilamente los demás estaban sentados en los sillones con sus respectivas parejas y Charlie recargado en la chimenea todos veían a los tres chicos en suelo bebiendo en silencio.

-Creo que después de todo el pasado siempre te alcanza no les parece.-dijo Ron haciendo que los demás le dirigieran la atención.

-Fue interesante nunca pensé volver a ese lugar.-dijo Harry a modo de respuesta.

Hermione asintió sin ganas.-No creo que lo hubieras querido, después de todo esos recuerdos no son los mas gratos.-

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Ginny exponiendo la duda de todos los demás.

-El lugar donde fue la fiesta de hoy...-Harry viajo por recuerdos dolorosos.

-Fue donde estuvimos viviendo, cuando buscábamos los horrocrux.-contesto con voz hosca Ron.

Los tres se tomaron de un sorbo lo que quedaban en sus copas y de un movimiento rápido de varita las copas estuvieron nuevamente llenas dejando la primera botella vacía.

Ron de un solo trago termino su bebida y recostando la cabeza en sillón que estaba detrás de ellos les hiso la pregunta que lo había atormentado desde hace mucho tiempo y en ese momento pedía a gritos ser expresada.

-Aun me odian.- sintió las palabras salir de su boca y su cuerpo liberarse en espera de la respuesta que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea y la fijo en las llamas que crepitaban gracias a Charlie.

Harry se quito los lentes y se llevo a una mano al puente de su nariz.

Ron esperaba paciente la respuesta de sus dos amigos.

El silencio era tenso y todos estaban nerviosos sin entender de qué hablaban esos tres.

-Ellos no tendrían porque odiarte Ron.-le dijo Luna rompiendo el duro silencio.

Ron levanto la cabeza y negó se puso de pie pesadamente.

-Yo los abandone.-Ron hiso una pausa mientras se recargaba en una pared.-los abandone aun y cuando prometí seguirlos siempre yo simplemente me fui como un cobarde y me arrepiento terriblemente de eso de verdad.

Todos escuchaban sorprendidos ellos no sabían eso.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

Hermione miro a Harry a los ojos los dos recordaron esos tiempos difíciles, Harry se termino su vaso y Hermione lo imito se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Ron.

-Nosotros nunca te hemos odiado.-le contesto Harry.

-Si bien la forma en la que te fuiste no fue la adecuada y nos decepcionaste, después regresaste.-dijo Hermione.

Ron los miro a los ojos viendo la sinceridad en ellos.

-gracias yo se que dijimos que no hablaríamos mas de esto pero el estar ahí me hiso recordar muchas cosas y tenia que preguntarlo.-dijo con un poco de pena.

-Se a lo que te refieres, yo también me sentí así.-dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente.

Ron lo imito y vieron a la castaña que estaba de pie muy cerca de la chimenea, Charlie estaba frente a ella él pudo ver algo en sus ojos que no supo identificar pero se veía decisión.

-Creo que es el momento.-dijo volteándose para mirar a sus dos amigos que la veían curiosos.-de hablar y aclarar cosas, no les parece.

Harry asintió de inmediato ese lugar había hecho despertar muchas sombras que se removían con inquietud y si sus amigos están dispuestos a hacerlo que mejor.

Ron miro a sus dos amigos, el ya había preguntado lo que lo atormentaba día y noche pero sentía su corazón arremolinado sabia que hay cosas de las cuales se tienen que hablar para poder seguir adelante y al parecer ese era el momento así que con seguridad asintió.

Hermione vio a sus dos amigos asentir y sonrió de medio lado ya había llegado el momento, con un movimiento de varita una botellita con un liquido transparente llego a sus manos.

-Van a usar veritaserum.-dijo incrédula lavender.

-Esta no es veritaserum.-dijo Hermione en su tono de sabelotodo que no había utilizado en mucho tiempo.-nosotros podemos resistirnos al veritaserum, así que hice un suero con las mismas propiedades pero mas potente.-miro a sus amigos los cuales asintieron y extendieron sus vasos ella se acerco y vertió el liquido abrió otra botella de alcohol ahora al parecer era vodka, los tres se lo tomaron en un solo levantamiento ante la atenta mirada de los demás que no sabían si eso seria buena idea.

-Listo, ¿quien quiere empezar?-pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba enfrente de los dos.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar las varitas fuera siempre temo cuando ron se enoja.-dijo Harry como si nada, los tres pusieron las varitas sobre la mesa las miraron un rato y ron las tomo.

-Ten Charlie lo mejor es que las dejen fuera de nuestro alcance no quiero que Hermione vaya a intentar matarme aunque al menos físicamente yo soy mas fuerte que ella. - decía Ron poniendose rojo.

-Eso no te ayudara de nada, soy la bruja mas inteligente que has conocido basta con confundirte un poco.- hermione sonrio y los gemelos se empesaron a reir.

-Y yo que pensaba irme pero esto va estar bueno.-dijo Fred.

-Como si realmente hicieran eso aunque les pidieramos que se fueran ya tienen las orejas extensibles para oir lo que vamos hablar.-dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Si solo seria una perdida de tiempo porque aparte de escuchar la conversacion despues estarian de cotillas con nosotros asi que nos ahorraremos ese paso fred.-

-Bueno ya que nos atrapararon.-contesto fred un poco rojo pero con una sonrisa traviesa.- siempre me he estado preguntado ¿como es que puedes distinguirnos?

Hermione sonrio socarronamente.

-Es muy sencillo, pues fred siempre que me ve mira mis pechos y si es george mira mi trasero.-Fred y George se pusieron completamente rojos mientras los demas reian a carcajadas.

-Eso no es...-

-Verdad.- acompleto su gemelo.

-Ya, ya aparte de eso, fred tiene un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo y george lo tiene en el ojo derecho.-dijo hermione.

-Eso aclara todo.-

-Nah George, aun así es verdad que se la pasan mirando mis atributos, pero la verdad no me molesta.- hermione enrojeció ante esto, mientras las chicas la miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-Como sea, la verdad es que tienes un buen trasero.-Ron se tapo la boca mirando a Hermione con la cara completamente roja.

-Creo que mejor hablamos de otra cosa que del buen trasero de hermione.- harry soltó una risa nerviosa y una mirada a Ginny de reojo.

Se formo un silencio incomodo solo miraban sin saber bien como continuar.

-Haber Ron me puedes decir porque los dejaste.-pregunto Fred rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Fue complicado yo traía puesto el relicario.- tomo su vaso y lo lleno de mas Vodka al igual que el de sus amigos.- cuando escuchamos que habían intentado obtener la espada de Gryffindor me preocupe demasiado por Ginny, cuando Harry intento calmarme me altere mas empezamos a pelear y decidí que lo mejor era irme.

-¿a donde fuiste después de dejarlos?- pregunto Luna.

-A la casa de Bill.

-Harry, ¿Es verdad que si moriste?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, era necesario, Dumbledore ya lo tenía planeado todo.

-¿Por que decidiste regresar?- Le dijo Hermione participando por primera vez.

Harry la miro esa chica siempre tenia la pregunta acertada.

-Pues, tenia que hacerlo aquí tenia todavía muchas cosas que hacer, además jamás los dejaría solos después de todo lo que hicieron por mi.-dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Hermione, ¿que fue lo que paso con viktor?

Ella miro a Lavender, suspiro y contesto.

-Se caso con otra.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿que fue eso de los anillos?- dijo Luna viéndola fijamente.

Luna sabia de la importancia del anillo para ella, así que decidió contarles la historia después de todo seria la primera y ultima vez que lo hiciera.

Tomo la botella de Vodka y se la empino sobre su boca sintiendo el calor en su garganta.

-Bueno, después de que escondí a mis padres, me fui a Bulgaria dos semanas con Viktor.- volvió a darle un trago a la botella.- el me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Te casaste con el imbécil ese?- pregunto Ron casi gritando.

-No, no nos casamos le dije que lo hiciéramos pero él dijo que merecía una gran boda con todos mis amigos y mis padres ahí.- otro trago a la botella.- así que solo nos comprometimos él no me quería dejar regresar, pero yo tenia que regresar a ayudar a Harry.-dijo viéndolo a este.- así que el día de mi partida apareció con los anillos, los encantamos solo se podrían quitar el día que nos casáramos o cuando descubriéramos que ya no amábamos al otro.-dio un trago mas largo a la botella, mientras los demás la observaban.-ese día hicimos un juramento con los anillos, yo le prometí que regresaría viva y él prometió que me esperaría.

El silencio atravesaba a todos los miembros de la casa que solo observaban la mirada perdida de Hermione.

-Esa promesa me hiso sobrevivir a cada minuto de tortura, a cualquier intento de desesperanza.-dijo levantando la vista para observar a Luna.

-Lo recuerdas verdad.- Luna dejo salir sus lágrimas y asintió.

-Era mi promesa de mantenerme con vida, porque el me estaría esperando.-

-pero ¿entonces que sucedió?- le dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada.

-Sus padres le dijeron que se tenia que casar pues el ya tenia un compromiso hecho desde que nació. Y como su mama estaba enferma decidió hacerlo y se caso con ella, cuando yo lo fui a buscar el se acababa de casar.-dijo con la mirada en el techo.-Yo sabia que el aun me amaba pues aun portaba el anillo, así que estúpidamente espere todo este tiempo pensando en que el tal vez se daría cuenta de que había cometido un error y la dejaría, pero entre mas avanzaba el tiempo esa idea fue menguando y hoy cuando la vi me di cuenta de que el ya estaba formando su familia y no detendría su vida.- le dio fin a la botella de Vodka y la estampo contra la pared.

-Hermione.- Harry el abrazo y ella se lo permitió.

-Fue ese el momento en que me di cuenta de que.-se separo un poco de Harry.-yo ame a Viktor pero nuestro tiempo fue hace mucho y que el siguió con su vida mientras yo me atasque.- Ron también la abrazo cuando escucho su voz flaquear.- Ahora creo que esto fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar no quiero aun hombre que no es capaz de luchar por el amor que sienta por mi, cuando los anillos se extinguieron nuestros lazos se rompieron y extrañamente me sentí liberada, me di cuenta que quiero algo mas.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que ya no lo amas?- pregunto Charlie viéndola directamente a la cara.

-Así es.- le devolvió la mirada.

-Es mejor así Hermione, tu mereces ser feliz, ya encontraras a quien valga la pena.-le dijo Ron mientras la apretaba mas.

-Mira ahí tienes a Oliver.- dijo Draco viendo la reacción de Charlie ante la mención de este.

Hermione reía ante el comentario.

-Oliver y yo solo somos amigos, he de confesar que es muy guapo y todo un caballero además el esta enamorado de alguien.-

-Una lastima nos agradaba mucho para ti.- le dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

La chica solo subió los hombros ante el comentario.

Ron abrió otra botella de alcohol esta vez de whisky.

-Quieren.- dijo viendo a los demás, quienes asintieron y empezaron a servirse.

Todos estaban en su mundo mientras el trió hablaba en susurros solo para ellos.

Pusieron música y empezaron a bailar animadamente.

El trió se separo y los dos jóvenes se fueron rumbo a sus parejas mientras Hermione salía al jardín a respirar un momento.

Los gemelos la observaron salir y se dirigieron a su hermano.

-Charlie queremos hablar contigo.

-Ustedes mejor no se me acerquen se han salvado de momento pero no crean que se quedara así.-

Los gemelos tragaron con fuerza mirándose preocupados.

-No esperábamos que sucediera eso.- le dijo una de los chicos bajando la mirada.

-Pero así paso nos pusieron en peligro.- les dijo molesto.

-Nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte.-contesto el otro.

-¿ayudarme con que?-

-Pues a estar con Hermione.- Charlie se quedo callado mirando a sus dos hermanos alternativamente.

-Hermione,¿ que tiene ella que ver conmigo?-

Los hermanos lo miraran molestos.

-Estas...

-Enamorado de hermione.- acompleto el otro gemelo.

Charlie los miro sorprendido para después asentir.

-Entonces que esperas ve con ella y díselo.- le animo uno de sus hermanos.

El solo les lanzo una mirada incomoda y salió hacia al jardín sin saber quien se encontraba ahí.

Los gemelos ensancharon su sonrisa en cuanto vieron eso.

-No se como es que logran eso.-les dijo Draco quien los había estado observando.

-Eso querido amigo es...-

-Nuestro más grande secreto.- acompleto el otro hermano dejando a Draco con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se dirigían a sus parejas.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de aire así que con tranquilidad salió y se sentó en el jardín cerrando los ojos, respirando tranquilamente, ahora empezaba su nueva vida.

Sintió alguien sentarse a su lado con lentitud abrió los ojos y observo a su acompañante.

-¿Como te encuentras?-

-He estado mejor.-contesto la castaña.

El silencio se instalo nuevamente pero eso no les molesto.

Charlie se dejo caer por completo al pasto cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza en una pose desenfadada.

La chica lo observo no supo como ni cuando pero su corazón latía demasiado fuerte cuando él estaba cerca de ella, a veces deseaba que sus brazos la rodearan para hacerla sentir querida y protegida, a su cabeza llego el recuerdo de lo que paso en el lago. Con rapidez movió la cabeza intentando dejar salir eso pensamientos.

-¿que estas pensando?-

-En ti.- fue la contestación que salió de inmediato.

El chico fijo su vista en la mujer que tenia frente a él.

-Todavía tienes los efectos del suero verdad.-

La chica asintió, el solo sonrió dejándola atontada.

-Me gustaría aprovecharme de ti, pero no seria justo.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pregunta lo quieras saber tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengas para que yo te conteste.- le dijo ella seriamente para después dejarse caer aun costado tal como el estaba.

La observo con el pelo suelto y con los ojos cerrados se veía realmente sexi y a su mente vino la imagen de su beso del lago.

-Te gusto el beso.- fue todo lo que dijo mientras ella se tenso un poco pero sin mirarlo contesto.

-¿cual de los dos?-

-Los dos.-

-Me encantaron.- dijo sonrojada para después verlo a los ojos.- y a ti.

-También.- fue su escueta respuesta.

EL silencio que se formo fue un poco incomodo pero ninguno se empeño demasiado en romperlo.

-Estas borracha.- eso más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

-Creo que si, no estoy muy segura, es la primera vez que lo estaría.- fue su respuesta.

El levanto uno de sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el, miro fijamente a Hermione quien sintiendo el escrutinio tembló.

-Sabes eres hermosa.- La chica enrojeció y solo le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Tu perdonaste a Viktor ya?- fue su pregunta, ella se giro para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-No.-lo dijo con la voz triste y su mirada se ensombreció.-lo perdonaría pero no es lo justo, seria como hacerme a mi misma un insulto.-su mirada se perdió en los pozos azules que la acompañaban, sintió una gran tranquilidad y el dolor fue menguando.- pero creo en eso de reconciliarse con el pasado te ayuda a llevar en paz tu futuro.

-Me alegra que sacaras algo bueno de todo esto.- le dijo con una sonrisa que hiso que la chica sonriera también.

El se acerco lentamente a ella sin despegar la mirada uno de otro.

Ella tembló ante su cercanía cerro un momento los ojos y respiro inundando sus sentidos de ese aroma varonil que la hacia sentirse en las nubes.

-Tengo miedo.- fue lo que salió de su boca mientras abría los ojos.

El junto su frente con la de la chica y viéndola fijamente a los ojos susurro.- la vida esta llena de personas que te decepcionaran, lastimaran.- Ella miro sus ojos sin comprender, pero lo dejo continuar.- y también de las que te cuidaran, te harán reír y no por eso debes huir de ello pues llegara el momento en que acabes huyendo de ti misma y no quiero que eso pase.-suspiro haciendo que a ella la recorriera un escalofrió.- pero si llega a pasar recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado.-

Ella vio que el era sincero y por primera vez en mas de un año lloro, lloro dejando salir el dolor que la había aprisionado.

El la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella su aferraba a él.

Quería dejar salir todo el dolor de su corazón, todos los recuerdos y dejar expuestas las heridas tal vez habría algunas lograrían curarse.

-Sabes los buenos acaban en el infierno porque no pueden perdonarse, tu tal vez deberías intentarlo.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-Pero, ¿como hacerlo?- dijo entre lagrimas.

-Perdónate, empieza de nuevo si es necesario, sal adelante.- le susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Pero estaré sola.- dijo hundiendo la vista en el pecho del chico.

-Claro que no yo estaré y estoy para ti.- dijo levantando su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por que?-

-Por que te quiero.- contesto acariciando su rostro.- no se cuando ni como, pero te quiero.

Ella lo miran sus ojos con intensidad.

-Gracias.- le regalo una sonrisa sincera que ilumino el corazón de Charlie.- yo... yo también te quiero.- dijo susurrando pero siendo perfectamente audible.-No se porque, ni si esta bien pero es lo que siento.- se aferro mas a él.

El silencio se hiso nuevamente mientras ellos solo se abrazaban. El frio se hiso presente y sintiendo como Hermione temblaba el la cargo y se apareció en la casa.

Abrió los ojos viendo en donde estaban sin lograr reconocer el lugar.

-¿donde estamos?-

-En mi cuarto.- le dijo dejándola sobre la cama para después recostarse a un lado de ella.- si quieres te llevo al tuyo.- el interiormente deseaba que dijera que no.

-No, quiero estar contigo.-se tapo la boca en cuanto termino de decir eso y se puso completamente colorada.

Charlie sonrió coquetamente y ella solo se tapo la cara.

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su pecho.

-Perdón.- susurro en su oído ella levanto el rostro confundida.

-¿Por que?-

-Por haberme comportado como un tonto.- respiro profundamente.- me sentí celoso de Oliver.

Ella volteo en el abrazo para verlo directo a la cara le dio una caricia a su rostro.

-Esta bien.- el le regreso la sonrisa.- Puedo preguntarte algo.- le dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

El solo asintió.

-Tu...tu ya superaste lo de Tonks.- Lo sintió tensarse en sus brazos y bajar la mirada.

Ante esa reacción ella rápidamente agrego.- Discúlpame no quise ponerte incomodo.- se separo de él, intento ponerse de pie pero le tomo la mano impidiéndolo.

-Yo...-suspiro- la quiero fue mi primer amor, cuando la volví a ver me sentí feliz ella ya estaba enamorada de Remus y estaba decidida a que funcionara, no te mentiré, me sentí tan vacio, sin fuerza cuando la vi tendida a un lado del hombre que amo.-las lagrimas corrían en sus ojos libremente.- cada vez que veo al pequeño Ted es como si lograra verla a ella, con toda esa vitalidad.- su voz sonaba triste pero firme.- pero yo siempre estuve conforme con su decisión era muy tarde para nosotros, mi corazón era temerario solo le pertenecía a los dragones.

El hiso que ella lo mirara.

-Pero ahora es diferente solo se que te quiero tener entre mis brazos y no soltarte nunca, ver brillar tus ojos como antes, verte sonreír y si llegas a suspirar.- se acerco mas a ella.-sea por mi.

Ella lo abrazo firmemente y hundió su cara en el cuello.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también y quiero que siempre estés conmigo.- ella levanto la cara y vio a sus ojos directamente.- ¿cásate conmigo?- le dijo al oído.

Ella lo miro sorprendida pero sonrió y lo beso.

Así recostados abrasados recibieron a Morfeo.

Donde por fin abría un bello despertar.

Fin…

Buenas tardes, días, noches respectivamente.

Estoy emocionada se que no se los había dicho pero este es el ultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y no haya sonado muy cursi, lo iba a poner en dos partes pero creo que es mejor dejarlo todo corrido.

Muchas gracias a todos los que tuvieron la decencia de comentar.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis debrayes y espero nos leamos muy pronto.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y no se olviden de:

Agregarme a sus favoritos.

Besos.

Sin mas su desquiciada escritora dando fin a la primera historia de su repertorio.


End file.
